Convictions
by Shadow19
Summary: Severus Snape is a man of his convictions. He holds firm to his beliefs even if no one else seems to understand. He has made his mistakes but he works hard everyday to correct them. But the return of an old friend might break him.  Not HBP or DH compliant
1. Prologue

Convictions

AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Love Me If You Can by Toby Keith

"English."

_Thoughts._

"_Singing."_

Severus Snape is a man of his convictions. He holds firm to his beliefs, even if no one else seems to understand them. That isn't to say that he doesn't make mistakes, he is only human after all. But every day he takes steps to correct those mistakes. Not HBP and DH compliant.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prologue

Broken amber eyes studied him. "Severus."

He shivered and looked away. His name always sounded like a caress coming from her lips. With a sigh he turned onyx eyes back to one of his best friends and greatest love. "Anna." He pleaded softly.

Anna lowered her face and silky golden brown waves tumbled forward to shield her eyes, and her tears. "Please Sev." She clenched her hand in her cloak over her heart.

A chill breeze whipped through the grounds, causing both young figures to shudder.

Severus swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair. "Why?"

Annalise looked up at him and bit at her lower lip. She reached out as if to touch him but her hand froze. "You know why…Dumbledore…he…" She hiccupped and drew her hand back under her cloak.

Severus studied the beautiful young woman before him. Annalise Black, cousin to Sirius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix. Anna was the kindest, smartest, most beautiful of the four, at least to Severus she was.

Long thick lashes framed her large amber eyes, they always reminded him of some sort of wildcat. Her golden brown hair fell in gentle waves to her waist, framing a gently angled face. Her skin always had a soft golden tone too it and her full lips were always painted a color that reminded him of hot cocoa.

They were both in the sixth year, and it was Christmas Break, most students were gone. Severus was in Slytherin and Anna in Gryffindor. Though Anna had no qualms with making friends with people from other houses.

Anna was a strong witch, with extraordinary power. That very power was the reason that Dumbledore was taking Anna into hiding. Taking Anna away from him.

Anna sniffled and turned away. "Tell Lils that I love her. And I'll miss her."

Severus nodded. "I will." He pulled his cloak tighter around him.

Severus glanced over his shoulder at Dumbledore, who stood waiting on the front stairs to Hogwarts. The old man would personally be taking Anna away but he was giving the two a chance to say goodbye for who knew how long.

Anna took a step forward, away from Severus, towards the gates. "I'm sorry Sev."

"Anna." Severus lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around the girl. "Please Anna."

Anna sobbed and turned in Severus' arms. She buried her face in his chest and clung to him. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you." She trembled in his arms. "I love you."

Severus stiffened for a moment before tightening his hold on the brunette. "I love you too."

Anna lifted her head and amber met onyx. Gently Severus brushed the tears from Anna's cheeks. "Do you?"

Severus smiled and nodded. "I do." He leaned down and kissed her softly. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled and rest his forehead against Anna's. She blushed and smiled in return. "I'll love you forever." She stared earnestly into his eyes. "I promise."

Severus swallowed as he felt her magick tingle over his skin. He stared down at her shocked before a grin spread across his handsome features. He scooped her up and spun her in a circle.

Anna laughed and clung to the young man. He set her down and reached into his trouser pockets. "Anna." He pulled out a simple silver band, with a single diamond on it. "This was my mother's." He held it out to her. "I want you to have it."

Anna stared down at the ring and tears began to trickle from her eyes.

Severus squeaked and panicked. "Anna, Anna! What's wrong?!"

Anna smiled and shook her head as she wiped away her tears. "Nothing." She studied the ring. "Are you sure you want to give this too me?"

Severus nodded. "I'll love you forever." He took her left hand and held the ring at just before her ring finger. "I promise."

Anna smiled in wonder as Severus' magick tingled over her skin and she nodded.

Onyx eyes danced with an inner light as he slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed the back of her hand. "Forever."

"Forever." Anna echoed softly. She reached up and unclipped the pendant she wore. It was a silver phoenix set wit h individual onyx shards for its feathers. She reached up and clipped it around Severus' throat.

He stared down at her startled before smiling. Severus kissed Anna gently before hugging her as close to him as he could.

"Miss Black, it's time." Both teens turned to look at Dumbledore who watched them with gently twinkling eyes.

Anna pecked Severus on his cheek before turning and slowly walking to the gates. Severus stared after her, heart broken.

Dumbledore rest a hand on Severus' shoulder. "Don't worry my boy, she'll be back one day."

Severus looked at the Headmaster before returning his gaze to Anna. "I'd wait for her forever, but I'd prefer not to have to wait at all."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded before trailing after Anna.

At the gates Anna turned one to get one last look at Severus. "_Hate me if you want too, love me if you can."_ She smiled sadly as she felt the residual tingle of his magick along her skin. And her heart gave a painful squeeze.

Severus closed his eyes against the wind that brought Anna's words back too him. He opened them and both figures were gone. His heart gave a painful squeeze and he let his fingers move along the phoenix pendant around his neck.

Severus lifted it up and studied it. His onyx eyes hardened before he turned and stormed into Hogwarts.

The very next day he joined the ranks of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. He would gain power and then he would find Anna and protect her himself.

He had had enough of being weak and defenseless, enough of being bullied.

Anna's leaving was the last straw for Severus and would be the event that triggered so many great things afterwards.

She would be the reason he turned his back on his non-Slytherin 'friends', the reason he abandoned Lily –his only remaining best friend-, the reason he would over hear the prophecy, the reason he would give up Lily to Voldemort, and the reason he would return to Dumbledore to save Lily and her family's life, the reason Harry Potter would become the Boy-Who-Lived.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I know, I know. I really should work on my other stories before starting another one but I really couldn't help it. I just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone.

What do you think? Review for me please.


	2. Chapter 1

Convictions

AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Love Me If You Can by Toby Keith.

"English."

_Thoughts._

"_Singing."_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Sometimes think that war is necessary  
Every night I pray for peace on earth  
I hand out my dollars to the homeless  
But believe that every able soul should work_

_"Love Me If You Can"- Toby Keith_

Chapter 1

Severus Snape, Potions Master, sat at the old wooden desk in his classroom. He was slouched in his chair, his robes spread about him gracefully. His chin was resting on the palm of his hand and his elbow sat on the arm of his chair.

Dull onyx eyes raked the room for something, anything, to distract him from the fact that the obnoxious little brats would be returning that very night and starting classes again the next day.

Unconsciously he ran the fingers of his free hand over the onyx phoenix pendant that hung at his throat. Potter and his friends would be starting their sixth year, the same year he lost…

Severus shook his head and rose; he had a teacher's meeting to get too. He strode from his classroom, the door slammed shut and the noise echoed eerily through the empty halls.

Severus moved quickly through the halls, his robes billowing out behind him in his trademark fashion. He came to the door to the staff room and stepped through right behind Minerva McGonagall.

She nodded to him as they both took their seats. The few remaining teachers filtered in to the room and all that remained was waiting for the Headmaster to arrive.

Severus glanced around the room at the assembled group and noticed an empty chair, the Defense professor's chair.

After nearly fifteen minutes past the designated time, Severus scowled, becoming rather impatient.

He was about to voice his complaint when Dumbledore strode into the room, eyes on full twinkle. "My apologies for my tardiness. I was just showing our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to her quarters." Dumbledore was the only one who still called it by its full name.

"And where is this new professor?" McGonagall questioned, studying Dumbledore intently.

"I'm right here Madam." All heads swiveled to a stunning young woman who stood in the doorway.

Her golden brown hair was drawn back in a high ponytail and her sparking amber eyes were traced in kohl and framed by long dark lashes. Her full lips were painted mocha and set in a smirk. She wore a set of stylish black and silver trimmed robes that enhanced her curves.

Severus stiffened in his chair as he studied the woman, who was busy looking about the room and taking in all the faces.

Dumbledore smiled and gestured for the woman to take the only open seat, which was across and over one chair from Severus. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to Annalise Black, Defense Against the Dark Arts Master."

Severus' heart froze in his chest.

Anna seated herself gracefully and smiled at Minerva, who was on her right side and directly across from Severus.

Albus seated himself and folded his hands. "Now I know there should be no need to inform you that the students arrive tonight."

A few of the professors rolled their eyes. Severus was trapped in his own little world, staring at Anna.

He gripped hard at the phoenix pendant and froze when she folded her hands on the table, her left hand on top. Resting on her ring finger was a simple silver band with a single diamond. His heart thundered in his chest.

The meeting went by in a blur, voices buzzing in his ears. Severus blinked rapidly as people began to rise and leave the room.

Albus smiled and looked at Severus. "Severus, my dear boy, if you would be so kind as to remain behind. Annalise, you too."

"Of course Albus." Anna shifted and rose to look out the windows and remained there even after only Dumbledore, Severus, and she remained.

Albus sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "It has been a long time for the both of you hasn't it."

"Seventeen years." Anna intoned softly as she let her gaze wander over the grounds below.

Albus rose. "Well, then, I believe the both of you have some catching up to do." And like that the old man was gone and the door closed behind him.

Anna turned to face Severus, who still sat in his chair staring blankly at Anna. "Hello Severus." Her lips trembled.

Severus rose and flew around the table to wrap Anna in his arms. She jerked away from him, staring down at his left arm. "Anna."

"It's true then." She reached forward and tugged his left sleeve up. She winced at the horrible feel of the magick that radiated from the mark. It was like a cancer, poisoning and distorting Severus' magick. She stepped back, shaking her head as tears pooled in her eyes. "Why?"

"I…" Severus couldn't think of an explanation that didn't sound idiotic or childish. "Anna…I'm sorry."

Anna looked up at him with broken amber eyes. She shook her head and turned away. "I'm tired. It's been a long day." She walked to the door and opened it. "Goodnight Severus." And she was gone.

Severus dropped to his knees and clutched his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

At the Feast that night Severus tried to get Anna's attention but she absolutely refused to even look in his direction.

That night Annalise Black was introduced amongst shock, sadness, and whispering rumors.

Anna glanced at Harry Potter, who she was going to train whether old Dumbledore liked it or not, and wasn't surprised to see the pain in his eyes. He was still mourning the loss of his godfather, and her cousin, Sirius.

The wound was still fresh for her as well. She and Sirius had been close in school because they had both been outcasts in the Black Family for being in Gryffindor. And after his escape from Azkaban he had visited her, he was the one who convinced her to return.

The next day her first class was sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor. She still couldn't help but wonder what numbskull came up with that idea.

After the class had finished filing in she took roll and took the time to study whom sat where and the relationships that seemed to be formed with in the class.

Anna calmly moved around her desk and leaned against the front of it, he arms crossed before her chest.

The class watched her nervously, made uncertain by her feline grace and strange amber eyes.

"Well class, today will be spent getting to know each other."

A snort drew her attention to Draco Malfoy. She should have figured. "Whatever for? You'll only be here for a year anyways."

Anna smirked dangerously. "I plan on being here for more than a year. There's nothing you little buggers can throw at me that I can't handle. Remember I was a student once too. Besides I am a Defense Master, much more suited to this role than any imbecile who has come before me…except for perhaps Lupin of course." She had heard all about Remus teaching during this particular group's third year.

A hand went up. "You knew Professor Lupin?"

Anna nodded. "Indeed. I went too school with him."

"You went to Hogwarts?" Lavender Brown spoke up softly.

"Yes." Anna smiled. "And before anyone asks I was in Gryffindor."

The comment caused whispers to race through the students like wildfire. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Oh bugger it." The class fell silent. "Just because I was in Gryffindor doesn't mean a thing. These house rivalries are ridiculous and a pointless waste of energy. There are much more important things you should put your mind too, such as stopping Voldemort." The class gave a collective shudder, except for Harry Potter.

Ron Weasley glared. "Why? Everyone knows that Slytherins are just Death Eaters in training!" A few Gryffindors nodded or whispered their agreement.

The Slytherins looked pissed and glared at the red head.

"Mr. Weasley, it is one sided thinking like that, that helped to create Voldemort in the first place. 10 points from Gryffindor. I will have none of this foolish house rivalry crap. I will not take it in here and I will not tolerate in the halls. Is that understood?"

The class nodded and watched the woman in strange mixture of fear and awe.

"Good. Now, I will let you keep asking me questions, but they must stay in the realm of decency and tact. And in return I will ask you questions." Anna looked around. "Fair enough?" More nodding.

Draco's hand went up. "Are you related to my mother?"

Anna smiled and nodded. "Yes. We're cousins."

"Does that mean you were related to Sirius Black?" She had almost missed the soft-spoken question from one Harry Potter.

Anna nodded and studied Harry sadly. "Yes, he was my cousin as well. We were close in school."

"Are you married?" Lavender Brown asked, her gaze on Anna's ring.

"No." Anna shook her head.

"Engaged then?"

Anna shook her head again and smirked at the curious looks from the whole class.

"Why do you wear that ring then?"

Anna looked down at the band and studied it lovingly. "It was given to me a long time ago by someone I loved dearly."

"Don't you love them anymore?" Surprisingly it was Pansy Parkinson that asked the question.

"Time changes people." It was the only thing that she had to say on the matter.

Questions continued to the end of class, when the bell rang. "Mr. Potter, if you would please remain behind."

Hermione and Ron attempted to remain behind as well but Anna gave them a look that they were positive that only Snape could match. "Are either of your names Mr. Potter?' They both shook their heads. "Then go to class." They both scurried away.

Harry watched as Anna seated herself on the desk right in front of his. "Now Mr. Potter it has come to my attention that you have had no formal training at all."

Harry stared hard at the woman as she sighed. "Mr. Potter, I know of the prophecy. And I intend to make sure you are the one to survive." Anna stood and swept to her desk.

"Why?"

Anna clenched her hands in the folds of her robes. "Because Voldemort took some very precious people from me."

Harry rose and quietly moved a few steps closer to the woman, who was radiating anger and grief. "Who?"

Anna turned and looked at Harry. She brushed the hair back from his eyes and smiled sadly. "You really do have her eyes."

Harry's jaw dropped and he stared at Anna wide-eyed. "You knew my mother?"

Anna nodded sadly. "She was one of my best friends in school."

Harry reached up and gently brushed the tears away from Anna's cheeks. "You loved her?"

"She was the sister I never had." She reached up and squeezed Harry's hand before turning away. She scribbled something a sheet of parchment and handed it too him. "Come to my office on Saturday Mr. Potter."

Harry took the note and grabbed his bag. He paused at the door and glanced over his shoulder. "Call me Harry."

Anna blinked, surprised. Harry was gone before she had the chance too respond.

That night Anna ate dinner in her quarters; she didn't have the strength or will to face Severus.

She had two rooms too herself, one was a living/dining/kitchen room. The other was her bedroom.

Her bedroom consisted of a four poster bed of dark wood, which –if standing in the doorway- sat along the left wall. The curtains surrounding her bed were of the blackest silk and her bed clothes the satin color of blood, with a few silver pillows for accent. On both sides of her bed were two small nightstands made of the same dark wood of her bed.

The floors were all the same dark wood as her furniture, making them seem like strange plants growing up from the floor.

The walls of her bedroom were painted midnight violet and trimmed in lavender. Framing the windows, which took up most of the wall across from the doorway, were roses of crimson, silver, and black, which moved in a gentle unfelt breeze. The black and silver curtains were almost always closed.

On the right wall was a large dark brick fireplace, flanked by floor to ceiling dark wood bookshelves. Above the mantel, sat two exquisetly made swords on display. Both looked well taken care of, but used.

Along the same wall as the door to the sitting area was another door that led to an adequate sized walk in closet. And another next to that, which led to a full sized bathroom.

The kitchenette/ dining area of the other room were painted gentle beige and the trim was soft white. There was a small four person dining table that sat on a soft black carpet.

The kitchenette area was onyx tiled and black granite counter tops. Dumbledore had charmed stainless steel muggle appliances for the area for Anna, who enjoyed cooking. There were white cabinets along the walls.

The living area had a large dark stone fireplace, flanked by floor to ceiling bookshelves. A painting of a field of wild roses and a full moon sat above the mantle. The being who's painting it was, was in the larger version that served as her doorway.

Two black arm chairs and a large black sofa, situated on a crimson rug, faced the fireplace. On either side of the sofa there were two small dark wood tables. Two silver pillows sat on the sofa, and one on each arm chair, for accent.

Anna, that night, was to drained to deal with cooking. She eased herself into a chair and the dining area and whimpered. "Yorin."

The hyper-active house elf popped into the room and cried out in joy. "Mistress Annalise has returned!" The tiny female elf launched herself at Anna and attached herself to the witch's legs.

"Yes, Yorin."

"Yorin had heard that Mistress Annalise was teaching. Yorin is so happy!" The brown-eyed, blonde-haired, she-elf was practically in tears.

"I'm glad to see you too, Yorin. But could I bother you to get me some dinner. I'm too tired to go to the Great Hall." Anna smiled down at the little elf.

"It is no bother, Mistress Annalise, no bother at all!" The elf hopped up and down. "What could I be getting Mistress Annalise?"

"Whatever has been made for dinner is fine." Anna knew that was a mistake the minute it left her mouth and Yorin popped away.

She returned within minutes with a tray laden with food. The elf set it on the table before Anna. "Here is dinner Mistress Annalise."

"Thank you Yorin." Anna eyeballed the tray.

"Mistress Annalise is welcome, is Mistress Annalise is needing anything else she is calling Yorin!"

"Of course." Anna smiled at the small elf who squealed in delight before popping back to the kitchens.

Anna sighed and ate what she could of the food before taking the rest to the kitchenette and putting it in the fridge. "Muggles had it right." She muttered before trudging through the living area to her bedroom.

She entered the bathroom, which seemed better suited for five people than one, and stripped before taking a hot shower. She stood under the water, letting the droplets beat against her shoulders.

Anna stood in the spray until the water ran cold. She got out and wrapped a thick towel about herself. Wiping the fog from the window she stared blankly at her reflection.

With a sigh she walked to her closet and got dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a tank top.

She froze on her way to bed when she felt someone at her wards. Seconds later the gryphon that guarded her rooms appeared in the painting above her mantel. "Mistress, a student wishes to see you."

Anna blinked rapidly. "A student?"

The gryphon nodded.

Anna turned to the door. "Let him in."

The painting swung open and in stumbled Harry Potter. He was pale and trembling and tears poured down his face.

Anna rushed forward to catch him before he could collapse. "Harry, what is it?"

"I had a nightmare." Harry clung to Anna. "You were the first person I thought of."

"Was it Sirius?" By the way the Boy-Who-Lived stiffened, she knew it was. Anna led Harry to the sofa and sat him down. "Would you like something to drink?"

Harry looked up at her mournfully and it nearly broke the woman's heart. "I'm sorry to bother you. I hope I didn't wake you up."

Anna shook her head and smiled slightly. "No, I just got out of the shower."

Harry nodded and leaned into Anna's side and slouched to rest his head on her shoulder. "You feel like him."

Anna smiled slightly. "Sirius?" Harry nodded. "Yeah. We got that from anyone who could feel magic."

Harry glanced up at Anna. "Feel magic?"

"Yes. It's a unique trait that not many magic folk have." She ran a hand through Harry's hair. "You are one of the few."

Harry snorted softly. "I'm never normal."

Anna laughed softly. "I'd hate to be normal. Normal is boring."

Harry smiled slightly. "I think I'd like boring, at least for a little while."

Silence rest comfortably around the both of them for a while. Anna stared at the painting where the gryphon lay watching over the both of them.

"I'm surprised that you have chosen to trust me so soon." Anna brushed her hand through his hair again.

Harry shifted. "You feel safe. You feel like a mixture of Sirius and my mum."

"You remember the feel of her magic?"

Harry nodded but his brow furrowed. "And you feel like someone else. It wasn't exactly always there but now that it is it works for you."

Anna stiffened slightly. _Severus._

"Did I say something wrong?" Harry looked up at Anna shyly.

Anna smiled slightly and shook her head. "No." Anna stood and held a hand out to Harry, he grasped it and rose. "Why don't you just sleep here tonight? You take the bed, I'll take the sofa."

Harry blinked rapidly down at her. He was taller than Anna, but he wasn't that tall. Anna herself was about five foot four. Harry was about five six.

Harry blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Can we both use the bed?" Harry turned. "Never mind. That was a stupid question."

Anna gently grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. "The only stupid question is the one you already know the answer too." Anna smiled slightly. "Why would you want to share?"

"I-" Harry shrugged slightly. "I don't want to be alone."

Anna smiled and nodded. "Then we'll both use the bed."

Harry smiled in relief.

That night Anna shared her bed with Harry, who snuggled against his side like a small child. He rest with his head over her heart and she ran her fingers through his hair till he fell asleep.

"Goodnight my little godson."

Harry smiled in his sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Please review. I would greatly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 2

Convictions

AN: I don't own Harry Potter.

I thank WickedForensicsChick and Padawan Jan-AQ for their reviews.

And yes I realize Harry trusted Anna and acted friendly towards her really quickly, all will be explained in this chapter.

Keep reviewing please! -

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts._

**Parsletongue.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_My father gave me my shotgun  
That I'll hand down, to my son  
Try to teach him everything it means_

"_Love Me If You Can" –Toby Keith _

Chapter 2

Harry grumbled and buried farther under the covers, but he couldn't seem to escape the hand that was trying to wake him. "Bloody hell Ron, gimme five more minutes."

A soft voice laughed gentle. "I would kindly ask you to refrain from calling me Mr. Weasley."

Harry shot up and stared at Annalise Black, his Defense Professor, with a mixture of embarrassment and shock.

"Professor!" He squeaked and promptly tried to bury himself under Anna's comforter.

"I think not." She waved her hand and the blanket disappeared before reappearing, folded, at the end of the bed. "And call me Anna when you're in my quarters please."

Harry blushed and nodded. "Yes Pro- Anna."

Anna smiled and nodded slightly. "Alright Harry, you can go take a shower and I had a house elf bring your robes and your bag down for class. Off with you."

Harry rose and scuttled into the bathroom at full speed.

Anna smiled and shook her head. With a sigh she moved to the sitting area and planted herself into her favorite armchair. She slouched and stared into a gentle fire.

No doubt Harry was confused about how he had reacted to her last night. Anna rubbed at the bridge of her nose. He would have questions, and she could not lie to him.

James Potter had chosen her cousin, Sirius Black, to be Harry's godfather. And Lily, dear sweet beautiful Lily, had chosen her to be Harry's godmother.

She had visited a few times both before and after Harry had been born. She had even watched over him when James and Lily had gone out on duty. Odd as that was, what with them being targets. But the Ministry wasn't known to have the best track record.

Harry had been her darling and for years she had been sending him presents for his birthday. Many under the noses of those horrid muggles.

Most of it without Dumbledore's knowledge. The old goat had messed up her life and she was determined to set things right. Harry would not be returning to the Dursley's if she had any say in it.

Harry appeared in the sitting room and moved to sit in the chair opposite of Anna.

Anna smiled fondly at the sixteen year old. "Enjoy your shower?"

Harry nodded. "Prof- Anna, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite all right dear." She smiled and straightened herself out in her chair and rearranged her outer robe.

"I don't understand why-" Harry's brow furrowed in confusion and he rubbed at his eyes behind his glasses.

Anna sighed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Harry dear, there is something very important I must tell you. You will have your chance to ask questions and the like, all I ask is that you let me finish what I have to say first."

Harry studied Anna before nodding slowly.

She smiled softly and ran a hand through her hair, she was wearing it loose, and it fell about her in gentle waves. "As you know most children are given a godfather and a godmother. In some cases the father chooses the godfather and the mother the godmother."

Harry's eyes narrowed and she knew he had caught on all ready.

Anna nodded slightly. "Your mother chose me to be your godmother."

Harry looked ready to throw a fit and Anna sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I often visited your parents before you were born and visited you as often as I could afterwards. You were my little angel." Anna smiled fondly and Harry blushed a deep crimson.

"When I was in my sixth year I was targeted by Voldemort and Dumbledore forced me into hiding. After Sirius was sentenced to Azkaban I tried to get custody of you but the old coot had already taken you to those horrid muggles." Anna glared at something over Harry's head. "I tried so hard to get custody of you. And every year I sent you presents. I don't know if you got them."

Harry straightened up. "You sent those?"

Anna smiled and nodded. "Yes I did. I'm glad you got them."

Harry pulled a small silver locket out of his robes and held it up. Inscribed was 'Little Angel'.

Anna's eyes filled with tears. "That was the first present I sent you."

Harry nodded and fingered the locket gently. "I have every present you ever sent me. My uncle tried to take them away but they always came back to me."

Anna grinned mischievously and nodded. "A little charm I picked up from Siri."

Harry laughed and wiped at his eyes. "Thank you for telling me."

Anna sat forward again and took Harry's hands gently in hers. "Harry the reason you acted the way you did is because you remembered the feel of my magic. Unlike visual memories, or sounds, or scents, the feel of someone's magic stays with you forever. You may not have realized you remembered it because you were just a baby, but you did remember it."

Harry lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around Anna startling the woman. She stiffened and blinked. Harry sat back. "I'm sorry. I-"

Anna pulled Harry into her arms and hugged him. "It's all right little angel."

Harry blushed and buried his face into Anna's shoulder. "Not little."

Anna laughed and ran a hand through the boy's, who had been forced to grow up too soon, hair. "You will always be my little angel."

Harry smiled up at Anna but blushed when his stomach rumbled. "Um.."

Anna laughed and stood. "All right then, off to breakfast."

Harry grabbed his back and slung it over his shoulder. "Anna…"

Anna turned to face her godson. "Yes?"

Harry fidgeted with his robe and refused to look at Anna. "I, um, that is to say.."

Anna sighed and placed a finger under Harry's chin and turned his face to hers. "What is it little angel?"

Harry blushed and stared at Anna with wide green eyes, some much like his mother's. "Will I have to go back to the Dursley's?"

"No." The word was said with such surety that Harry couldn't help but believe her. "You will never see those wretched people again. Even if I have to hex the Headmaster three ways from Sunday. He has made one to many mistakes involving you and I won't let it continue."

Harry stared at Anna, mouth slightly ajar. Anna closed it with a finger.

"The old man has good intentions but he has begun to fail to see people as people and not as pawns in his games. I intend to make sure he sees the Light." She chuckled softly and shook her head. "Pun not intended."

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Breakfast?"

Anna rolled her eyes and nodded. "Oh and Harry my password is **courage.**"

Harry froze in mid step. "Was that parsletongue?"

Anna nodded slightly. "Dark Lords and Boy Wonders aren't the only people with the traits. Most people though are afraid to show it because it has bad associations."

"Where do you get yours?"

"The same place you get yours."

Harry nearly met the floor.

"Don't believe that crock about it coming from Moldy Shorts." Harry snorted and laughed, Anna smiled at him. "There were two founders that could speak the snake language. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor."

Harry looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Huh?"

"Very intelligent there little angel." Harry blushed. "Godric and Salazar shared ancestors and both had the traits, and Godric started the Potter line. The trait tends to skip generations."

Harry nodded slightly. "So I got it from Godric Gryffindor?"

Anna shrugged. "Or Salazar Slytherin. A few of his descendants married into the Black and Potter lines. Hence a mix of bloods and more of a chance for the traits to emerge."

Anna and Harry left her quarters and the portrait swung shot behind them. Wards and shields shot up as soon as Anna stepped down the hall.

Harry blinked and turned to look at the room before hurrying after Anna.

The chattered about mundane things on their way to the Great Hall, neither one aware of the stares from students, ghosts, and staff alike.

"Harry!" Hermione pounced on the boy the moment they drew near the Great Hall doors. "Where have you been? Ron said you weren't in bed when he went to wake you this morning."

Anna smirked and folded her arms over her chest, watching as the Weasley boy ran up panting and nearly out of breath.

"I had a few questions for Professor Black so I met her early this morning." Harry lied easily and glanced over his shoulder at Anna.

Both Hermione and Ron turned to look at the woman nervously. Anna's smirk widened, frightening both of them.

Harry fought not to laugh as Ron gave a rather feminine squeak and Hermione moved to hide behind Harry.

"Thank you for speaking with me Professor." Harry's gratitude and smile were genuine.

Anna smiled and nodded her head. "You're welcome Mr. Potter. If you ever need to speak with me you know where to find me." Anna brushed past the trio and strode gracefully up to the head table.

Anna seated herself in the only open chair, between Albus and Severus. _Bloody hell, there goes my breakfast._

Albus turned to Anna, his eyes twinkling. "We missed you at dinner last night Annalise."

_I'm blind!_ Anna's mind shrieked. "I wasn't feeling well. I decided to have dinner in my quarters."

Albus nodded. Severus, on her other side, stared morosely down at his tea.

"I hope you're feeling better. It's going to be a busy day today. What, with the weekend starting and I was thinking of starting up the Dueling Club again." Anna and Severus both paled.

"I don't know Albus." Anna sipped at her orange juice praying the Headmaster wouldn't say what she thought he would.

"Why not? You and Severus are excellent duelists. Perfectly suited to run the Club."

Minerva, on Albus' other side, gave an undignified snort.

Anna, all together, agreed with the noise.

"Something the matter, Minerva my dear?" Albus eyeballed them woman over his half moon glasses.

Anna tuned out the conversation glad that the Headmaster had turned his attention from her.

"Anna." She nearly spilt her drink, startled by the soft voice. "Won't you speak to me?"

Anna slowly turned to face sullen onyx eyes. She sighed and slowly closed her eyes and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "I don't know what to do."

Severus shifted next to her and stared out at the sea of students before him. "I'm sorry."

Anna sighed again and nodded. "I know."

"Then why-"

Anna shook her head. "Not here. Come to my office tomorrow. We'll talk then."

"Why tomorrow?" Severus studied her and guilt filled him at the weight she seemed to be carrying.

"Because I need time to think." Anna rose and left the Hall to find sanctuary in her classroom for at least a little while. Her first class was First Year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Anna rubbed tiredly at her face. _It's going to be a long day._

The day passed by in a blur of new faces and pain dredged up from memories of her own from Hogwarts.

At dinner neither she or Severus spoke and she ignored Albus almost to the point of being rude, but lucky for her Minerva seemed to sense her mood and kept the old goat distracted.

Anna returned to her quarters that night and head straight for her liquor cabinet. She came to a halt when she sensed someone at her wards. Turning on her heel she opened the painting before Harry even had the chance to speak the password.

Harry winced at Anna's bone weary expression. "I'm not bothering you am I?'

"No, no. Come in. I was about to get sloshed." Anna turned and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

Harry closed the portrait and watched Anna wide-eyed. "Long day?'

"Long seventeen years." Harry winced. Anna turned and looked at him. "Don't you dare apologize. It's not your fault. In fact you've been one of the highlights. It's that damn old coot of a goat. He's the reason my life has gone to hell." She sloshed the whiskey as she whipped around and marched into the sitting area and plopped into her chair.

Harry quietly moved to the other armchair and dropped his bag by his side before seating himself. "Are you okay?"

Anna slouched and nursed the glass of whiskey. "Yes. No. I don't know."

"What's the matter?" Harry asked softly, nervous that he was the reason she was so upset at the moment.

Anna sighed and smiled at Harry. "It's nothing. I'm not upset with you or anything. It was just one of those days. I'll be alright in a little while."

Harry nodded slightly. "I actually had a question about the essay you gave us yesterday."

"Ah." Anna set her glass down and leaned forward. "About what part?"

"I know you asked us to explain the rating of magical creatures and why it is the way it is, but I don't understand what you mean by 'Even though a magical creature can have a high rating it doesn't necessarily make it more powerful or aggressive.'"

Anna nodded. "Think of it this way. A gnome has a smaller rating of two X's because they aren't very aggressive or powerful and they are small enough to deal with by hand. And a dragon has a high rating of five X's because they are highly dangerous and aggressive. Correct?"

Harry nodded and tapped his lip. Still not certain where Anna was going with it, or why she had, had the students do an essay on magical creatures.

"Then why would a centaur have a rating of four X's when they are no where near as powerful or aggressive as dragons?' Anna quirked an eyebrow and watched as Harry thought about it.

His face lit up. "Because they have a higher level of intelligence. They can think and reason their way through a problem instead of just mauling everything."

"Bingo."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Anna."

The woman nodded and smiled, deciding she no longer needed the whiskey. "Not a problem." She sat back. "What about your friends?"

Harry scowled. "They got into an argument and when I tried to break it up they both turned and snapped at me. I left and came here to cool down."

Anna frowned slightly before nodding. "Friends get into arguments Harry. Don't think to hard on it. They'll realize how foolish it was and apologize soon."

Harry shrugged. "If you say so."

"I do." Anna sat back. "And I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to come here when you need a place to relax or cool down."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "You feel comfortable and make me feel safe."

Anna smiled fondly at Harry. "That's because that is my greatest wish. If I could take the burden off of you I would."

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

Anna smiled and leaned forward again. "Remember Harry, prophecy or not, you're destiny is what you make of it. Don't let the words of some old goat and some fraud of a seeress run your life for you."

Harry blinked before smiling and nodding. "You're right."

"Of course." Anna grinned and yelped when a pillow contacted with her face. "Little brat." She lunged and began to tickle him.

Harry laughed and wiggled around trying to squirm away. "Sorry, I'm sorry, stop!"

Anna laughed and shook her head. "Never!"

Harry laughed until tears began to stream from his eyes. "I give, I give."

Anna stopped, breathing heavy "Really?"

Harry nodded and rubbed at his eyes, panting. "Yeah."

Anan grinned and brushed the hair from Harry's eyes. Harry stuck his tongue out at her but smiled.

"Can I do my homework in here?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

Anna nodded. "Go ahead and use the dining room table." She rose and moved into the kitchen. "You hungry?"

Harry situated himself at the table and began to pull out his work. "Yeah a little."

Anna stuck her head through the doorway. "What do you want?"

Harry shrugged. "What do you have?"

"Hell if I know." Harry laughed and Anna smiled at him. "Here then." She brought him a ham sandwich and some pumpkin juice. "Enjoy."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks Anna."

Anna sat in silence, reading over her lesson plans, as Harry did his homework. Every once and a while Harry would ask a question and Anna would answer to the best of his ability and soon Harry found himself finished with his work.

Finishing his charms essay he blinked. "Finished."

Anna looked up. "With all of it?"

Harry glanced at around at his piles of work. "Yeah." He blinked rapidly. "I've never finished that fast before."

Anna smiled. "And now you've got the entire weekend to relax and enjoy."

Harry grinned and began to put his stuff away. "It'll sure surprise Hermione."

Anna nodded and glanced once more at her lesson plans before folding the notebook and setting it to the side. "Have you given some though to what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

Harry paused and glanced down at the Potion's book in his hand. "I wanted to become and Auror, but I'm not sure anymore."

Anna nodded and studied Harry.

"Originally it was just an answer to appease the masses but at that point I wasn't sure if I was going to live through the year."

Anna rose and wrapped Harry in her arms. "You'll survive. I'll make sure of that. And I'll make sure you get to be whatever you want to be."

Harry smiled. "I think I want to be a Defense Master like you. Or maybe a mediwizard."

Anna blushed and smiled. "That's sweet. And I'm sure you'd be great at whatever you put your mind too. But you don't have to do something to please someone else. You do whatever makes you happy."

Harry nodded and Anna stepped back. "You're the best Anna."

The woman grinned and ruffled Harry's hair. "You should be getting back to the Tower. Curfew will be soon. And don't forget you have training with me tomorrow."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "What time?"

Anna shrugged. "How about after lunch?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks again Anna." He slung his back over his shoulder and hugged the woman. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You better. Now get outta here you brat." Anna ruffled his hair again.

Harry laughed and scuttled from the room.

Anna sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had an appointment at Gringott's on Sunday. She had saved a copy of Lily's will and she would also be getting guardianship papers from the Ministry.

She would ask Harry first of course but even if he didn't wish to stay with her she wouldn't be letting him go back to the Dursley's.

"His happiness comes first." Anna stared up at the painting of the mantel where the griffin appeared. The majestic beast nodded down at her in understanding.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Like it? Review and tell me.


	4. Chapter 3

Convictions

AN: Don't own Harry Potter or "Fall" by Clay Walker.

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate the encouragement and opinions.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts._

**Parsletongue.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_"I'm a man of my convictions  
Call me wrong, call me right  
But I bring my better angels to every fight  
You may not like where I'm going  
But you sure know where I stand  
Hate me if you want to, love me if you can"_

_"Love Me If You Can" –Toby Keith_

Chapter 3

For a week that hadn't started out so great Saturday hadn't begun all that bad. At least for one Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived.

Anna had been right, both Ron and Hermione had apologized during breakfast. They hadn't meant to snap at him because he had done nothing wrong. Not that they knew about anyways.

Harry had calmly stated, while spreading strawberry jam on his toast, "If you two would just snog and get it over with you wouldn't fight so much."

Ron and Hermione had both turned such a vibrant shade of red so quickly that Harry thought their heads might combust. He was a bit intrigued by the notion and vaguely reminded himself to check in the library to see if any such incidents had ever occurred.

After breakfast Ron and Hermione, though mostly the bushy haired know-it-all, had tried to convince Harry to return to the common room to finish up homework. Harry quite enjoyed the reaction he received when he declined. "Sorry guys. I've already finished my homework."

Ron froze and stumbled, almost landing in some poor first year's breakfast. "What?"

Hermione looked at Harry like he had lost his mind. "What? When? How?"

Harry didn't appreciate her reaction so much. He glared slightly behind his glasses. "I finished my homework. Yesterday, when you were fighting. And I don't need to copy off of you, I can do my homework. But between Snape and Voldemort out to get me I rarely have time."

Ron flinched and Hermione blushed and ducked her head. "Sorry Harry, I was just surprised. I didn't mean to upset you. I know _you_ can do your own homework." Hermione glared at Ron to get her point across.

Harry smirked slightly and nodded. "You two go on. I'm sure you both still have some _issues_ to work through anyways."

They both blushed and retreated before Harry could further point out that they should get together.

Harry, grinning, doubled back and made his way to Anna's quarters. He had a feeling she wouldn't be in her office yet.

He stopped before the painting of the majestic golden-brown griffin and bowed. "Good morning."

The griffin fluffed up and bowed in return.

"If I may ask, do you have a name?" Harry studied the griffin intently. He knew the creature was male, but he held an odd resemblance to Anna, with golden brown fur and feathers, and stunning amber eyes. He would have to ask later.

The griffin nodded slightly. **Talon.**

Harry blinked rapidly before shaking his head, afraid he had misheard. **You speak parsletongue?**

The griffin gave a very sly feline grin and nodded. **I do, young Master.**

Harry blushed and cleared his throat. **How?**

**I was a gift from my painter to his lover. **The griffin purred softly and folded his front left paw over his right one.

**Who was your painter?** Harry was greatly curious. Who could have given a painting the ability to speak parsletongue? A few options popped into his head and one made him greatly wary.

Talon cocked his head to the side and clicked his beak softly. **Salazar Slytherin.**

Harry studied the painting. **He did a beautiful job.**

The griffin lifted his head and held it proudly, his tail flicking lazily back and forth behind him. **Of course. Master Slytherin was an artist of great caliber.**

Remembering the Chamber of Secrets and how well carved, even if it was a bit creepy, the whole thing had been; Harry agreed. **Of course.** Harry tapped his lip in thought. **May I inquire as to whom his lover was?**

Talon nodded his head and ruffled his wings. **Godric Gryffindor.**

Harry coughed and sputtered. **What?**

"It's the truth." Harry whipped around to face Anna, who was chuckling in amusement. "They were lovers."

"But what about their descendants?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"Darling, what were they?" Anna quirked an eyebrow and looked at Talon. **Courage.** The griffin nodded and the painting swung open.

Harry thought as he trailed Anna into her quarters. The painting swung shut and Talon appeared in the painting above the mantel, apparently intrigued by the conversation. Suddenly Harry smacked his forehead and blushed. "Wizards."

Anna grinned. "Bingo."

Harry still looked confused.

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. "They created a potion that allows males to carry and birth a child. Essentially the potion forms a temporary womb in the male's body."

Harry blinked before shuddering. "Ouch."

Anna nodded slightly. "I would imagine so."

"How did they end up with two different lines then?" History and learning had always been something Harry enjoyed, mostly because his _family_ had tried to avoid allowing him too.

"Salazar carried his descendants and Godric carried his." Anna stated as she traveled over to her bookshelves and scanned over the dozens of titles.

Harry watched her, intrigued.

Anna pulled a burgundy colored book off a shelf closer to the ceiling. She nodded and handed the book to Harry. "That is a joint biography written by Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, the real truth to everything that occurred between them. The book is ancient and illegal. It's charmed so only the person I give the book to, knows what it really says. To everyone else the book looks like an advanced defense book."

Harry nodded and skimmed over the title. Of Basilisks and Griffins By Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. Something dawned on Harry and his gaze snapped up to the lounging Talon. **You're Godric Gryffindor's animagus form.**

Talon made a snorting noise and nodded. **Good job.**

Anna laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. "About time you made the connection."

"But I thought it was impossible to have a magical creature animagus form." Harry's brows furrowed and he focused on the griffin.

Anna shook her head. "Just because there have been no registered forms doesn't mean there haven't been any. To history's knowledge, the Founders were the last four magical creatures."

Talon snorted.

Anna glared at him and returned her attention to Harry. "As you may have guessed, Godric was a griffin, Salazar a basilisk," Harry paled. "Rowena was a hippogriff, and Helga was an occamy."

Harry looked startled before nodding slowly. "Those forms do make sense in a way, I suppose."

Anna nodded and glanced at the griffin that sulked for a moment before slinking away.

Harry flipped open the book and planted himself in the armchair he had officially claimed as his own. "Can I read here till lunch?"

Anna nodded and smiled. "Be my guest."

Harry grinned and soon lost himself in the distant past.

_Thanks to the blood of my ancestors I have been gifted with the ability to see the most likely path for the future. _

_Though most people believe that the future is fixed, and unchangeable, it is not true. Everything you do, no matter how small, can change the outcome for your future, and the futures of others._

_Those gifted with the ability to see into the future do not see what will happen, but what can happen. Most with the ability to see the future, see the path the future is most likely to take. Some see the paths that are least likely, but it is never a good idea to discredit those paths, fore every choice has a consequence._

_I do know though, that no matter what the past may contain, history is always altered. No one sees things in the exact same way as someone else._

_I have seen that history will paint myself as a villain and my lover, dear Godric, as the great and mighty hero (forgive my sarcasm) –__**hey**_-.

_History will not look kindly on my exploits and will turn the simplest things into events much bigger than they were ever meant to be._

_So, I have taken it upon myself to write, with the help of Godric of course –__**Thank you-**__, what actually happened and not leave it to future generations to try to decipher what may have happened._

_Salazar Slytherin and __**Godric Gryffindor**_

_August the 5__th __of the year 997 A.D._

**_It is a well known fact that when the four of us, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, and I, set out to build Hogwarts we had a place of protection, sanctuary, and learning in mind for magical folk. But what many don't know is that it was not my dear Sal who wished to keep muggle-borns and purebloods separate, it was myself._**

_**I feared what would become of muggle-borns if their magic fearing parents, or towns, got wind of what they were. I knew that many of those who came to Hogwarts would be unable to return to their families and the lives they once knew.**_

_**Sal, though on some level agreed with me, thought it best to draw all the muggle-borns and the like into the school because he knew what would become of them should they create accidental magic.**_

_**It is not common knowledge that Salazar's mother was a muggle-born, I pray he forgives me one day for writing this, and I know of the wounds he carries within him because of how his mother suffered. She wasn't accepted by the muggle society for her magic, nor was she accepted by pureblood society for her muggle heritage.**_

_**The treatment of his mother and the death of his younger sister, for which he holds tremendace guilt, are his main reasons for disliking muggles so. He does not harm them. As many rumors state, but he does go out of his way to avoid them.**_

_**I am a pureblood, raised as such, though I do not hold many of their ideals, not since I met Salazar.**_

_**When I was younger I was as proud and as stubborn as any pureblooded child, but one day I met a young and stubborn green-eyed brunette who didn't give a bloody hell if I was pureblooded or not. I called him a girl in men's clothing and he called me an overbearing ogre. **_

_**That very day we got into a fist fight, rather unbecoming of two pureblood heirs.**_

_**From that day we had a fierce rivalry and a tentative start at a friendship. I had no idea that day that a few short years later that young many would be the most important person in my life.**_

_**There have been a few times when I have wondered how different my life would have been if we hadn't met that day, but I couldn't imagine living without my little Basilisk and I shudder to think how boring my life may have turned out. **_

_**Over the next two years we bickered and fought and trained together, forming a strange, but unbreakable, bond. It was almost exactly two years after meeting him that we were fighting and our small, but well-to-do, village was attacked by a muggle mob that had caught wind of us magical folk.**_

_**It was that day that Salazar's sister, Lillianna, was beaten and raped and burned at the stake. That was also the first time Salazar ever killed someone, and though it pains him, I know he doesn't not regret it.**_

_**He still mourns for his sister, he feels great guilt over not protecting her and keeping her safe from the savages that broke her. I have tried so often to convince him that there was nothing he could have done, but his pride and strange hero complex does not allow him to believe me. I wish…**_

"Harry…Harry…Harry!" The green-eyed teen jumped and his head snapped up.

"Yeah?" He blinked at Anna's smiling face.

"It's lunch time darling." Anna ruffled Harry's hair and straightened up, wincing as she did so.

Harry blushed and nodded before book marking his page and closing the book.

"Like it?"

Harry nodded rapidly. "It's very interesting so far. I can't wait to keep reading."

Anna smiled and nodded slightly. "Remember you have training after lunch, so don't eat to heavily."

Harry gave Anna one of his 'duh' looks.

Anna swiped at him and he ducked away, laughing. "Little brat!"

"Can I leave the book here since I'm coming back?" Harry gave her puppy eyes and Anna melted.

"Fine, fine." Anna waved the teen away. "Go to lunch. Enjoy yourself."

Harry turned towards the door. "Aren't you coming?"

"I have something to finish up then I'll head down there." Anna nudged Harry towards the door.

Harry laughed and glanced at Anna over his shoulder. "One would think you don't want me here."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Go already."

Harry laughed and stuck his tongue out before fleeing the room and racing down the hall, barely missing running into a group of second years. "Sorry!"

Harry made it to the lunchroom with minimal injuries, he had tripped into a suit of armor, and plopped down on the bench to the table and grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some juice, orange –Anna had gotten him hooked on it.

He glanced up when he sensed Anna enter and he smiled and waved at her. She nodded back and sat down at the head table, at the end and away from the few teachers there. Harry frowned slightly and his brow furrowed.

When lunch ended Harry got up and followed Anna from the Hall. He dodged just in time to avoid a flying bookworm. "Harry. Where have you been? Where are you going?"

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled gently at Hermione and Ron, who had finally caught up to the girl. "I was reading and now I have to go meet Professor Black."

The two turned to look at Anna, who had her arms crossed over her chest and was watching them with a bored expression.

Ron blushed and Hermione cleared her throat. "Hello Professor."

Anna nodded slightly. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Are you coming Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded and smiled at his friends. "Bye guys." He scuttled away to walk next to Anna. "You okay?"

Anna led the way to her office, just a few doors down from her quarters and just across the hall from her classroom. "I'm fine."

"Liar."

Anna pouted and shifted the ring on her finger. "It's nothing."

"Bad liar."

Anna glared at Harry and the boy grinned cheekily.

"What?"

Anna rolled her eyes and muttered the password to her office and let Harry go in before her. She closed the door and paused to give Harry a chance to acclimate himself.

The office was large, she had, had Hogwarts adjust the size for her –she loved being friendly with the castle-, and it was empty. She had all of her stuff locked up in an empty room in the same hall.

Anna studied Harry as he stared out the large windows that took up the whole wall on the opposite side of the room from the door.

"The first thing we're going to do is test and see if you have the ability to become an animagus." Harry whipped around and faced her, wide-eyed in excitement.

"Really?"

Anna nodded and smiled. She moved to the center of the room. "Come here." Harry did so without second thought. "Hold out your hands."

Harry, who wore a long sleeve black shirt –with a skull on it-, pushed up his sleeves to his elbows. He held out his hands. "What're you doing?"

"I'm checking something." Anna focused on Harry's hands a moment before nodding and pulling out a vial from her robe pocket. "Drink this."

Harry eyeballed the vial before taking it and doing as asked.

He gagged and shuddered. "Bloody hell."

Anna nodded in sympathy. She returned the empty vial to her pocket. "That was the potion to unlock your form, it makes the practices easier and cuts time off of learning. Hold out your hands again."

Harry did so, and wiggled his fingers, grinning.

Anna laughed and shook her head. She drew out her wand and flicked it over Harry's hands muttering.

The watched in silence as they began to shift and reform themselves.

Harry blinked and gasped when his nails began to form into copper tinted talons and smooth, black scales began to form along his hands and wrists. After a span of a few seconds the transformation stopped and reversed.

Anna nodded and hrmed softly. "Talons and scales, most likely a dragon."

"A dragon?" Harry blinked. "A dragon?!" He nearly fell over and Anna was forced to reach out and catch him.

"Yes darling, a dragon." Anna smiled soothingly. "Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I'm fine." He slouched slightly, leaning into Anna. "Will I ever be normal?"

Anna thought on it a moment. "Um…no, probably not."

Harry sighed again. "I didn't think so."

Anna nudged him. "Come on darling, today we're going to focus on reviewing what you've already learned."

Harry nodded and for the next hour and a half they reviewed everything Harry had ever learned in Defense Against the Dart Arts and that included things he learned and taught during DA, Harry couldn't quite figure out how Anna knew about that.

Anna was about to correct Harry's wand movements on a certain hex; mostly so the hex would come easier and stronger, when a knock on her office door interrupted her. "Enter."

Harry snorted softly at how eerily similar to one Severus Snape she has sounded. Speak of the devil.

The door opened to reveal the one and only Potions Master of Hogwarts. He paused in the doorway and looked between Harry and Anna.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Harry blinked slowly and dropped his arm.

Anna shook her head. "No it's fine." She turned to Harry. "Be a dear and go to the last door on this side of the hall. There are some armchairs in there. Bring back three."

Harry nodded and glanced at Snape, who was studying him with a vaguely bored expression.

Harry edged around the tall man and darted down the hall.

Severus turned towards Anna. "What are you doing?"

The woman quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm training him."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

Anna snorted and shook her head. She turned and walked over to the windows to stare out at the grounds.

"Why did you ask for him to retrieve three chairs?" He had moved to stand at her side.

Anna sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the window. "Because this conversation will aid in determining his future."

Severus stared at Anna blankly. "I fail to see how this has anything to do with Potter."

"What has nothing to do with me?" Harry stepped into the room, three wine red armchairs floating behind him.

Anna turned and smiled slightly at him. "I'll explain in a moment darling."

Harry smiled nodded before arranging the chairs in a loose circle. He placed a small dark wood coffee table, which he had taken the liberty of procuring from the storeroom, and placed it between the three chairs.

Anna chuckled softly and shook her head, watching the teen.

Severus quirked an eyebrow and muttered under his breath. "Darling?"

Anna glanced at him, she had heard.

Anna moved and planted herself in one of the armchairs. Harry seated himself in the one closest to her and Severus, rather reluctantly, seated himself in the last open one.

Anna sighed. "Yorin."

The elf popped in at her side. "Yes Mistress Annalise?"

"Severus, tea?" The man nodded. "Harry, hot cocoa?" He nodded slightly. Anna nodded. "Tea and hot cocoa please Yorin."

The little elf nodded and popped away.

"Anna…" Harry asked tentatively. "What's this about?"

Severus glared at Harry; the Boy-Who-Lived- (To-Be-A-Pain-In-His-Ass) ignored him.

Anna sighed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "It's-"

Yorin popped in and set down a tray with three cups, two with hot cocoa and one empty, a tea pot and a plate of fresh cookies down before bowing and popping away.

Anna waved her hand and one cup of hot cocoa floated to Harry. The empty cup floated up and the teapot filled it and two sugar cubes dropped in and it stirred itself before floating over to Severus. The remaining cup float into Anna's outstretched hand.

"You see Severus, Harry is my godson."

Severus choked on his tea. "What? Please tell me you are joking."

Anna's face-hardened and Severus sat back in his chair. "Why would I be joking about being the godmother to Lily's child? She was one of my best friends and I thought she was one of yours."

Harry froze and looked at Severus like the man had grown a second head. "What?"

Anna nodded. "When we attended Hogwarts, Severus, Lily, and I, were best friends. In my sixth year I was forced into hiding by Dumbledore because Voldemort was out to get me."

Harry frowned and took a sip of his cocoa. "So why was he after you?"

Anna scowled. "Something about some kind of power that he wished to acquire that I had."

Harry shook his head. "Power hungry, snake-faced, bastard."

Severus snorted and took a sip of his tea.

Anna shared a mischievous look with Harry and the teen grinned. "I wonder if old Moldy Shorts has to use moisturizer?"

Severus choked on his tea and began to cough. Anna and Harry laughed, though they tried to cover it, and failed miserably.

The dark man glowered at the both of them.

Anna smirked and shook her head.

Harry settled down and stared out the windows quietly, organizing his thoughts. "So what happened after that?"

Anna looked down at her cocoa. "You already know the basics for me. If you want to know what happened here you have to ask Severus."

The man scowled and glared at Harry.

Harry was not impressed. "What happened? If you were friends, why did you tell Voldemort about the prophecy?"

Severus flinched and looked away, unable to stare into Lily's eyes. "I didn't know who it was about. Once I learned who was going to be targeted I went to Dumbledore and warned him."

Harry blinked and nodded slowly. "Why did you go to him in the first place?"

There was no need to ask about which him, Harry was referring to. Severus scowled slightly. "I don't see how it is any of your business."

Harry flinched and closed his eyes.

Anna glared at the Potions Master. "Severus Snape it is very much his business. He deserves to know why you joined the power mad bastard and why you turned against his mother and why you turned her into that murdering snake-tongued arrogant prick."

Severus' eyebrow twitched in agitation. He sighed and turned his face towards the windows. "I wanted to get stronger to protect you Anna."

The silence that followed was deafening.

Anna was forced to set her glass down because she had begun to tremble. "What?"

"I thought if I joined the Dark Lord I could get strong enough to protect you myself." He sighed and shook his head. "I was young and foolish and I was in love."

Harry studied the man intently. For all the teasing about being a greasy git, Harry could see how Anna thought of him as attractive. And if the man left the dungeons to go outside once in a while he could be handsome again. "Was in love?"

Severus and Anna both turned to look at Harry. "Excuse me?"

"You said you were in love." Harry stated. He looked at the man through narrowed eyes before he caught on. "It was Anna." He snapped his head to face Anna. "That's where you got the ring."

Anna nodded slightly. "Yes."

Harry turned to Severus again, who was staring blankly at Harry. "Don't you love her anymore? I mean you have to still feel something or you wouldn't be here, right?"

Anna had turned extremely pale and was gripping the arms of her chair so hard her knuckles were turning white.

Severus lowered his head, causing his hair to shield his face. "Mr. Potter that is quite enough."

"Harry."

Onyx eyes met emerald. "Excuse me?"

"Call me Harry. I'm Harry. I'm not James, I'm not my father." Harry stared directly into Severus' eyes to reinforce the notion.

Severus studied him before nodding stiffly. "Harry, then." He sat up again. "I suppose you could call me Severus, but only-"

"When we're alone and I know no one is around or listening. Yes, I know." Harry smiled slightly and turned to Anna.

She was staring straight a head and still had a death grip on her chair.

Harry sat his glass aside and rose. He moved over to crouch just before Anna and pried her hands from the chair. "Anna."

No response.

Severus sat his, now cold, tea down and watched the two, curious about how they interacted.

"Anna please." Harry whispered softly and took her face in his hands. "You said you would always be here to talk if I needed it. Now I'm saying the same thing to you. So please, talk to me."

She blinked once.

Severus twitched and sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Anna." Harry looked directly into her amber eyes and she blinked again.

"Yes?" Her voice was whisper soft.

"Let's take you to go lay down. You look like you could use a nap." Harry guided an up from, and around, the chair.

Harry looked at the Potions Master. "I'm going to take her back to her rooms. I don't think she's been feeling well at all today."

Severus nodded and rose. "I'll help."

Harry blinked but nodded as he carefully guided Anna from the room. Severus opened the door and closed it, locking it, behind them.

Harry led them to the griffin painting and nodded in greeting. **Courage.**

Severus started as the griffin nodded and the painting swung open.

Harry gestured for Severus to take a seat in the sitting area. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He guided Anna to her bedroom and helped her sit on the edge. He pulled off her shoes and outer robe then transfigured her clothes to pajamas. He helped her lay back and tucked her in.

Anna grabbed his shirtsleeve when Harry turned to return to the sitting area. "Sing to me."

"Huh?" Harry blinked and sat on the edge of the bed. "How do you know if I can sing? Besides Severus is waiting in the other room."

Anna looked up at him with wide amber eyes and he gave in.

"Alright. All right. I'll sing."

Anna smiled and shifted to watch her godson better.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Oh. I got one."

He sat back and closed his eyes.

"_Oh look there you go again_

_Puttin on that smile again_

_Even though I know you've had a bad day_

_Doin this and doin that_

_Always puttin' yourself last_

_A whole lotta give and not enough take."_

Harry leaned forwards and brushed some hair from Anna's face, he smiled at her.

Severus, hearing the soft and low voice, rose and quietly moved to stand in the bedroom's doorway. He was surprised by the smooth and beautiful quality of Harry's voice.

"_But you can only be strong so long before you break…"_

Harry quirked and eyebrow and looked pointedly at Anna. She blushed and closed her eyes.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. He found himself agreeing with the song; Anna had always been that way.

"_So fall go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you every time you fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby fall."_

Anna smiled slightly and glanced at Harry but her gaze zeroed in on Severus, standing amongst the shadows.

Severus shivered at the intense emotion swirling rapidly through her dark amber eyes.

Harry didn't even turn to see what Anna was looking at; he had felt Severus when he had moved towards the room.

"_Forget about the world tonight_

_All that's wrong and all that's right_

_Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away."_

Anna's eyes fluttered closed and she snuggled into her bed.

Harry smiled fondly down at his godmother and gently brushed the hair from her face.

Severus watched the scene feeling entirely out of place. _I don't belong here. Not with them. I don't belong with her anymore. If I even did to begin with._ He shifted as if to leave.

Harry glanced at him over his shoulder, and the look told Severus to remain put. The man felt compelled to comply.

"_Fall go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you every time you fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby fall."_

Harry rose and backed away slowly as Anna's breathing evened out.

"_Hold on... hold on... hold on to me..."_

Harry turned to face Severus, focusing on the man. _You should be the one singing this to her._

Severus flinched as if he had read the thought, and he might have with how open and expressive Harry's vibrant emerald eyes were.

"_Fall, go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you every time you fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby fall."_

Harry sighed and glanced over his shoulder at Anna before ushering Severus out of the room and closing the door. "You need to tell her."

Severus looked at the boy. _He's more man than I am._ He brushed that thought aside in disgust. "Tell her what?"

"That you still love her." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and studied the pale man intently.

"And how did you come up with this thought?" Severus quirked an eyebrow and asked dryly.

"I can feel it around you." Harry stated softly.

"Feel it…around me?" Severus gave Harry a look, like the teen had stepped in something distasteful.

Harry nodded and glared at the man. "I can feel people's magic around them."

Severus' eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but Harry had caught it because he had been watching for a reaction. "You can feel magic?"

Harry nodded again.

"Like Anna." Severus muttered and traced his lips with a forefinger, as he studied Harry in thought.

The Boy-Who-Lived shrugged and moved to his armchair, grabbing his book on the way.

_**I wish I could convince him that he cannot save the world.**_

_**Even though he is a wizard, and a powerful one, he is still only one man. I wish he did not have the weight of the world on his shoulders.**_

"Mr. Potter-"

"Harry." Harry didn't glance up from his book as he flipped the page.

_**The weight of the world on his shoulders.**_

"Harry." Severus sighed. "Does Anna still…"

The green-eyed sixth year looked up and studied Severus intently. "That is not for me to say. You need to talk to her."

Severus scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, closing his book. "That look doesn't work on me anymore." He stood and stretched. "Talk to Anna. Goodnight."

Harry retreated into the bedroom and closed the door before Severus could even open his mouth to respond.

The man glared at the chair where Harry had been sitting before turning on his heel and storming from the room.

"Arrogant, insolent, spoiled…" Severus muttered under his breath until he reached the safety of his dungeons.

Harry changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed, setting his book, wand, and glasses on the nightstand.

He turned to glance at Anna and smiled before rolling over and drawing the comforter over his head. He didn't mind that all three of them had missed dinner, he had learned some things he would never have known otherwise.

And he intended to learn more tomorrow, even if he had to lock Anna and Severus in a room together. Though Harry was almost certain that wouldn't work, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

How did you enjoy the chapter? Please review and let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

Convictions

AN: Don't own Harry Potter.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts._

**Parsletongue.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_"I stand by my right to speak freely  
But I worry about what kids learn from TV."_

"_Love Me If You Can" –Toby Keith_

Chapter 4

Harry quickly came to the conclusion that he hated Mondays. With a passion.

Sunday hadn't been so bad, he had spent the morning, up until lunch, with Anna and the rest of the day had been spent making up his absence to Ron and Hermione.

Monday, however, had started out horribly. Harry had woken up late and had to rush to get ready. He had Double Potions first thing, and even though Severus wasn't as temperamental as he usually was it still wasn't the best.

Harry then had Charms after Potions and had succeeded in blowing up the mannequin, and why Flitwick had a mannequin Harry couldn't figure out, that he was supposed to Disillusion.

After Charms was lunch, and he unsuccessfully tried to flee the clutches of one Ginny Weasley. He had been highly tempted to bang his head into the table until he was unconscious when the redhead suggested they go to Hogsmeade together.

Don't get him wrong; he liked Ginny, just not in the way she wanted Harry to. He thought of her as a little sister, and the little sister of his best mate as well.

Luckily Harry was rescued by Neville, who successfully pointed out that Harry promised to help him pick out Defense books at Hogsmeade.

Harry leaned across the table and discreetly whispered to the boy. "You're my hero."

Neville blushed and smiled slightly. "You just looked like you could use some help."

Harry nodded and snatched an apple from the bowl sitting before him on the table. He bit into it and chewed thoughtfully but paused when he felt eyes on him.

Emerald eyes searched the Hall until they connected with a pair of stunning silver orbs. Both froze in surprise.

Harry glared slightly at Draco Malfoy, but he couldn't bring himself to put the venom behind it like he had in the years before.

Draco sneered at Harry, but again there was no venom behind it. Both reactions seemed more like habit than anything else.

Harry rose and grabbed his bag. He glided calmly from the Hall and began to head in the general direction of his next class, Transfiguration.

"Potter."

Harry paused and turned around, coming face to chest with one Draco Malfoy. _He smells good._ He scowled and stepped back to look up at the pale teen, who seemed to have grown to over six foot.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted calmly in return. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Draco stepped forwards, cornering Harry against the wall. "Wandering the Halls alone, Potter? Where are the other two-thirds of the 'Golden Trio'?" The blonde slipped a folded parchment into the pocket of Harry's robe.

Harry glared up at Draco and fingered his wand. "I don't see how that's any of your concern, Malfoy."

Draco smirked and stepped back. "Of course not." He turned and strode towards the Transfiguration classroom.

Harry stood against the wall and stared at Draco's back, highly disgruntled.

"Harry?" He turned to face Hermione and Ron, who were staring at him like they feared for his sanity.

"I'm fine." It was an automatic response. He shrugged slightly and led Ron and Hermione to McGonagall's class. He ignored the smirking Malfoy.

The class was mostly covering what they had learned in the years previous and going over the year's curriculum.

Harry, bored, began to quietly search through his pockets for something to distract himself. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

Harry glanced around before carefully unfolding it and setting it on his lap.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at midnight. We have much to discuss._

Harry blinked and read the short note again before refolding it and returning it to his pocket. He glanced over at Draco, who quirked an eyebrow, in silent question, at him.

Harry gave a barely noticeable nod. Draco smirked and returned his attention to the lecture McGonagall was giving.

Harry sighed softly and tried to focus on his Head of House but his mind kept wandering to the tall blonde-haired Slytherin and the many reasons he could have for wanting to meet him that night.

(Page Break)

Anna growled softly in the back of her throat as yet another third year shattered one of the windows in her classroom with a badly aimed curse.

She rubbed at the bridge of her nose and held up a hand.

All movement from the students ceased and they stared up at their Professor, filled with nervous apprehension.

Anna waved her hands and the tables and chairs reappeared in their proper places. "Return to your seats please."

The thirteen year olds did so immediately.

"Tonight I want you to read chapters 3 and 4 in your books. They are on the curses and counter curses we practiced today. I expect at least thirteen inches on why it is as important to know the counter curse as the curse itself. No copying from the book, I will know. It's due by next lesson." Anna leaned against the front of her desk.

The bell rang and Anna watched the students scamper as fast as they could from her class without actually running.

She knew that they liked how she taught, especially after Umbridge, and that she was willing to explain things, unlike Snape, but they were still a little bit frightened of her.

Anna moved around her desk and planted herself in her chair to go over the essays she had received from the third years. _What makes some magic dark, but not others?_

In fact she had asked all of her students to write an essay on that very question. Many had been startled by it and she had even received a few howlers from angry parents.

Anna had merely smirked and shook her head, amused by narrow-mindedness of some people.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and Anna was about to leave her classroom when one emerald-eyed brunette nearly bowled her over. "Harry!"

The teen smiled down at her sheepishly. "Sorry, but I need to talk to you."

Anna sighed and nodded before leading Harry to her office. She froze when she spotted the one and only Severus Snape waiting outside her door. "Good grief." She muttered as she opened the door and led both males into her office.

The furniture had been returned to the room. To the right was her desk and a comfortable looking chair, on the opposite side sat two not so comfortable looking chairs.

On the left side of the room sat a large fireplace, flanked by floor to ceiling bookshelves. Arranged comfortably before the fireplace were four armchairs and a small sofa, with a coffee table between.

Harry rushed over to the sofa and sprawled on it. "Anna."

The woman affectionately rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes darling?"

Severus scowled and moved to sit in the armchair furthest from Harry, still a little upset with the brat.

Anna waved her hand and lit a fire in the fireplace and sat herself in the armchair nearest Harry.

Harry looked up and studied the woman. He drew the note from his pocket and handed it to his godmother.

She opened it and read it before her brow furrowed. "Who is it from Harry?"

"Malfoy."

Severus' attention snapped to the two Gryffindors. "What did Mr. Malfoy write?"

Harry looked at Severus. "He wants to meet me. He says he wants to talk."

Anna and Severus both shared a look. Anna returned her attention to her godson. "Are you going to meet him?" She refolded the note and handed it back to him.

Harry shrugged before nodding. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Mr. Potter-"

"Harry."

Severus glared at the teen. "Harry, I was under the impression that you and Mr. Malfoy hated each other."

Harry snorted softly. "Just like you and I hate each other?"

Severus glared at him before turning to face the fire.

Anna leaned forwards. "So you don't hate Mr. Malfoy then?"

Harry shook hi head. "I don't anymore, and I don't think I ever really did. I think it was more of a way for the both of to release excess anger and frustration than anything."

Anna nodded. "Do you have any idea why he might want to speak to you?"

Harry looked at Anna before glancing at Severus and back to the woman.

"No I suppose you wouldn't." Anna lied smoothly. She sat back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling.

Harry closed his eyes and draped an arm over his face. "So why is Severus here anyways?"

Said man returned his attention to the other two beings in the room. "I had wished to speak to Anna."

"So speak." Anna closed her eyes.

Severus huffed softly and glanced at Harry. "Alone."

Harry grunted and swung his leg over the back of the sofa. "I claimed space here first."

"You impudent little brat." Severus began to rise.

"Children, please." Anna glared at both males, who had the decency to look sheepish. "Severus what did you need to speak to me about? Harry keep your lips pressed together."

"Yes, mother." Harry muttered and rolled over to face the back of the sofa.

Anna glared at the teen's back before returning her attention to Severus.

The man glowered, and seemed to be sulking. "I needed to speak to you about the Dueling Club. Albus felt the need to intrude upon one of my classes to state that we need to be prepared by next weekend."

"Is he insane?!" Anna shot to her feet. "He's giving us less than two weeks to prepare!"

Severus leaned back in his chair to watch the woman pace in agitation. Even Harry had sat up to watch his godmother.

"Um…" Harry stated quietly. "I may be able to help."

Severus sneered at the Boy-Who-Lived. "You?"

"Severus." Anna growled and the man immediately blanked his face. The woman turned towards her godson. "You're speaking of the DA are you not?"

Harry glanced at Severus before nodding slowly. "Very well. After dinner _both_ of you shall return here so we may discuss it. Now out, I have work to do."

Both males rose and left the room as quickly as dignity would allow them both.

Anna turned towards her desk and seated herself to begin grading essays and the like. She stared down at the parchments blankly before letting her forehead personally meet her desktop.

Dinner went by quickly, as did the meeting between Severus, Anna, and Harry.

Much to the Potions Master's surprise Harry had some very good ideas and some very well thought out points. So it was agreed upon that Harry would be the teacher's aid for the Dueling Club.

After the meeting Severus disappeared into his dungeons, Harry gave Anna a peck on the cheek goodnight before returning to the Tower to get ready for his meeting with one Draco Malfoy.

Harry snuck from the sixth year boy's dorm and down to the common room, under his invisibility cloak. He was heading for the portrait hole when he nearly walked right into Neville who appeared out of the shadows.

Harry clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming and retreated back a few steps.

Neville yawned and stretched before heading up the stairs that Harry had just come down. The Boy-Who-Lived was suddenly glad he had closed the curtains around his bed.

The raven-haired teen fled through the portrait hole down the hall and up the stairs.

As he rounded the corner to the hall, which contained the seemingly blank stretch of wall, he spotted Draco's blonde head of hair disappearing through a doorway.

Harry trailed after him quickly and silently. The door swung shut behind him.

He took the time to examine the room, much as Draco was doing. It was simple but elegant in it's décor with a large onyx stoned fireplace. A sofa and two armchairs of beige leather were arranged in front of the fireplace around an onyx steel and glass coffee table.

The walls were beige and the floors onyx wood. A window along the opposite wall showed the clear night sky, illuminated by the full moon, Harry thought briefly of Remus and felt guilty.

Draco moved to the windows to stare out at the grounds. The moonlight reflected against his hair and pale skin, giving him an ethereal glow.

Harry swallowed quietly and pushed the thoughts away forcefully.

The clock above the mantel struck midnight and Draco briefly glanced at it before returning his attention to out the charmed windows. _He's not coming._

Harry pulled the cloak off and folded it before silently setting it on the sofa. He ran a hand through his messy, shoulder length, hair as he studied the tall blonde.

He cleared his throat and Draco whipped around, startled. He straightened himself and eyed the brunette. "I was just beginning to think you wouldn't show Potter."

Harry smirked. "I've been here since right after you showed Malfoy."

The blonde looked vaguely disgruntled as he studied Harry.

The brunette wore an emerald green shirt that brought out his eyes, which read 'This is my Naughty Shirt' in silver glitter and a pair of baggy faded jeans that sat low on his hips and his trainers.

From years of forced labor and malnourishment and then his arrival at Hogwarts and Quidditch practice had kept Harry from becoming too tall or bulky. He was a lean muscular, built much like a swimmer would be with broad shoulders and highly flexible.

Harry narrowed his eyes behind his new glasses, which Anna had ordered for him. They were a more fashionable rectangular frame that brought out his eyes instead of hiding them.

Anna, tired of his whale of a cousin's over-sized hand me downs, had handed Harry a stack of clothing catalogues and told him to pick out what he liked.

He had been hesitant at first but Anna had been stubborn about it so Harry had consented and picked out a few every day things. Anna had picked out the nicer clothes for more special occasions.

Draco smirked and Harry quirked an eyebrow, a trait he had quickly picked up from being around Anna and Severus. "So what did you want to discuss with me Malfoy?"

Malfoy ran his hands down the front of his gray slacks, straightening out the invisible wrinkles, and moved away from the windows.

The blonde aristocrat turned and froze, stunned, but not visibly so, but the beauty of one Harry James Potter when he was bathed in moonlight.

Draco cleared his throat and mentally shook those thoughts away. _He's the Gryffindor Golden Boy, what would he want with a no good Slytherin? I'll be lucky if he doesn't hex me as is. …But he came…_

Harry shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and blew a section of hair from his eyes. "If you're just going to stare at me all night I'm leaving Malfoy."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the brunette. "Why did you come?"

Harry's eyebrows crept towards his hairline. "Because you asked me to."

"That's it?" Draco turned and rest his hands on the back of the sofa and stared into the slowly dancing fire. "You came simply because I asked you to."

Harry shrugged slightly and had to forcefully draw his gaze from the blonde's backside. _Bad Harry, bad!_ He blinked and moved to stand at Draco's side. "Is there something wrong?"

The Slytherin whipped around and grabbed Harry by his shoulders, startling the smaller teen. "Yes! We're enemies, we're supposed to hate each other! Why don't I hate you? You hate me!"

Harry stared up at Draco quietly for a moment, effectively unnerving the blonde.

"Say something damn it!"

"Something."

"What?" The blonde blinked down at the raven.

"You said to say something. I said something." Harry smirked.

Draco gaped at the brunette, unable to get his jaw to work right.

"You're going to catch flies." Harry lifted a hand and close Draco's mouth with a finger. "That's better."

Draco studied Harry like the boy had lost his mind. "You're insane."

"Thank you." Harry cocked his head to the side and gently ran a hand through a loose section of Draco's hair.

The blonde stiffened and Harry withdrew his hand.

"Sorry." Harry shrugged off Draco's hands and moved around the sofa to grab his cloak. "If you're not going to talk, I'm leaving."

"Harry, wait." Draco grabbed the brunette's arm as he moved towards the door.

Said teen froze and looked over his shoulder, startled.

Draco let go of his arm and backed up a few steps. "What?"

"You called me Harry." The brunette turned to scrutinize the blonde. "What do you want?"

Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks and looked away. "I don't want to take the Dark Mark. I'm not a Death Eater. I don't want to follow some physco who is exactly what he's trying to destroy."

Harry blinked before narrowing his eyes. "Look me in the eyes."

"What?" Draco faced Harry, surprised.

"Tell me the truth." Draco looked away and Harry gripped his chin and turned his face back. "Look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again. Silver eyes focused on stunning emerald. "I don't want to join the Dark Lord."

"Why?"

Draco swallowed thickly and knew that if he lied Harry would walk out the door and never look back. "Because I don't want you to die."

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

I've decided that this will be a Draco and Harry romance too.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

Convictions

AN: Don't own Harry Potter. I am so terribly sorry that I'm so late with this chapter. Things have been kind of hectic in my life lately so it's thrown me off. But I'm back and I promise to update whenever I can.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts._

**Parsletongue.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_And before all of the debating turn to angry words and hate  
sometimes we should just agree to disagree_

"_Love Me If You Can" –Toby Keith_

Chapter 5

Draco shifted nervously on the sofa, next to Harry. Anna was glaring at him, and it was making him distinctly uncomfortable.

"So you're saying that you are going to defy your father's wishes and not join the ranks of Death Eaters?" Anna steepled her fingers together, managing to look intimidating even while ruffled and sleep deprived at two a.m.

Talon appeared in his portrait above the mantel and purred softly. **Severus Snape has arrived.**

Harry and Anna both thanked Talon and he returned to his main painting to admit the Potions Master. Severus entered, looking regal an unruffled.

He moved into the room and quirked a brow at Harry and Draco. "What is going on?"

"Severus have a seat please." The dark man glanced at Anna before nodding stiffly and taking a seat in Harry's chair, as both Anna and Harry now thought of it.

With a graceful wave of her hand Anna's wards further intensified, causing the others to feel certain that not even Voldemort and Dumbledore combined could get in. "Draco doesn't wish to become a Death Eater."

Draco sucked in a breath and glanced wide-eyed at his godfather. "Severus-"

"Is that true?" Severus' onyx eyes pinned Draco to his seat. The blonde swallowed and shifted.

Harry rest a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Draco reached up and squeezed the brunette's hand, suddenly very grateful for his presence. "It is."

Severus sighed and nodded. "Good."

Draco blinked and shook his head. "Come again?"

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus smirked. "I've never known you to be hard of hearing."

Draco blushed and Harry laughed softly. "Severus, that's not nice."

The blonde looked back and forth between Harry and Severus, then at Anna. "Severus?"

"That is his name." Anna stated softly and soaked in every detail of the blonde and brunette together.

Draco scowled. "I know that. But when did those two get on first name basis?"

"We're right here you know!" Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Severus quirked an eyebrow and nodded his agreement, as much as he loathed to admit it.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I realize that."

Severus and Harry both opened there mouths to reply but Ann cut them off. "That is quite enough."

All three males quickly shut up.

"We will continue this discussion after some decent amount of rest. Draco, Harry, off to bed with you. Harry make sure Draco isn't seen in the hallways."

Harry hopped up off the couch and nodded. He turned and grinned at the slightly offended blonde. "Come on snake-boy."

Draco rose and huffed at the smaller boy. "Who're you calling snake boy, scar-head?"

Harry and Draco bickered all the way out of Anna's rooms.

"This may work if they don't kill each other first." Severus stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"Indeed." Anna drawled.

"Anna."

"Yes?" The woman glanced at Severus with darkened amber eyes. _God I have missed him. Letting him back in will only cause me more pain. It's been to long._

"The Dark Lord will not rest easy once he learns of this."

She hissed. "Did you really think I didn't realize that?" She rose and faced the nearly dead fire in the fireplace. "Have I not spent most of my life hiding from that monster?"

Severus grimaced and rose slowly. "Anna…"

"Go to bed Severus, it's late."

"Anna, wait."

"Go."

Severus nodded stiffly and turned, leaving the room.

Anna bit her lip to keep from calling him back. Her skin and insides went cold and became heavier and heavier the more steps he took away from her.

She stumbled to her bed and dropped face first into her pillows. A choked back sob caught in her throat before it escaped.

Anna sobbed into her pillow, her whole body trembled and shook with the effort to try to contain the anguish poring from her.

Exhausted and heartbroken Anna fell into a dark, restless sleep. Images of the past haunted her and tore at what little light she had left within her.

She was startled awake the next morning by soft knocking on the door. She rose stiffly and drew a robe about her before moving to her living room.

**It's the great old goat.** Talon huffed and ruffled his wings. **Meddlesome old fart.**

Anna couldn't help the tiny bit of laughter that escaped her. **Let him in I suppose.**

Dumbledore strode into the room in all his brilliant, eccentric glory. "Annalise my dear girl, you look terrible."

Anna scowled. "What a greeting Albus."

Blue eyes twinkled and the man chuckled. "Forgive this old man."

_Old? More like ancient._ "What brings you here Albus?"

"My dear," Albus stated a bit less cheerfully. "You missed your first two classes."

"Excuse me?"

"You missed your first two-"

"I heard the first time Albus." She turned to rush into her bedroom to get ready.

"It's all right child. Your classes are being covered. Your class plans are meticulous and very thurough. Take the rest of the day off and get yourself back on track dear."

Anna paused. "But-"

"No buts child. Take the rest of the day off and gather yourself. You are a vital part of this school and we can't have you falling apart." Dumbledore pulled a lemon drop from his robe pocket and popped it into his mouth.

Anna scowled and nodded stiffly. "Fine."

"Good, good." Albus turned and headed towards the door. "Classes resume for you tomorrow."

"Of course." Anna glared holes into the old man's back until he disappeared and her portrait door closed with a resounding snap.

The woman put up silencing charms and let out an unholy shriek before collapsing into her chair.

"Meddling prick."

The woman sighed and rubbed at her face. She had the distinctess feeling she would have more visitors later on so she retreated to her bathroom to relax under a nice hot shower.

The water beat at her shoulders and glided gently over her golden skin. She stared aimlessly at the wall.

Thoughts of Severus kept popping into her mind no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

"_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind"_

Memories of her Hogwarts' days played in her mind. Her first year and her first time on the Express, she had met Severus then. He was curled up on the bench reading in the last compartment, it was the only open one.

Shyly, she had asked to join him. His black eyes had been one of the prettiest things she had ever seen in all her eleven years, and even till now.

Lily had joined them in the compartment shortly after, chased there by some upper year purebloods.

The three of them had bonded almost instantly.

_  
"I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me."_

Even when she and Lily had been placed in Gryffindor and Severus in Slytherin they had remained close friends.

Anna had also been close to her cousin Sirius, but a slight rift had grown between them when Sirius began to pick on Severus. Lily told Anna that she believed Sirius was jealous that his little cousin was giving another attention.

Both girls had laughed about that.

"_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be"_

The three of had the same classes, they studied together, practiced together, and came up with pranks to get the Marauders back.

Lily and Ann stood up for Severus when no one else would and they got him to open up some.

He was a genius and with his skills and Lily's mastermind and Anna's strange ability to make almost anything happen they and the Marauders started a prank war to last the ages.

They were almost friendly towards each other, until -in a fit of of jealousy- Sirius had led Severus to Moony. James saved the pale dark-eyed boy.

Severus' hate of the four boys grew and intensified, scaring Anna and Lily. His plans for pranks became dark and malicious.

It took hurting Lily and almost killing Anna in their fourth year to snap him out of his rage. Especially when the girls looked at him in fear.

But both quickly forgave him once he explained what had happened. The three of them grew closer, if possible.

Anna had gone to her cousin and let him have it. In the end Sirius felt thoroughly reprimanded and backed off his pranks- but only a little.

"_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me" _

It was in their fifth year when Lily slowly began to fall for James and Anna for Severus.

Severus had grown into himself more, becoming prouder and more sure. He was handsome with his sharp features and dark eyes and silky hair. He was brilliant, quick-witted and agile.

Anna was hopelessly smitten with him.

"_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be"_

It was their sixth year, when they were forced to part, that Anna truly realized how much he meant to her. She didn't just care about him or have a silly crush on him. She was hopelessly, helplessly, in love.

"_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always"_

That day still haunted her. She held up her hand and looked down at the simple silver ring on her finger. She never took it off.

Anna sighed and turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

Wiping the fog of the mirror she stared at her reflection. Haunted, animal like, eyes stared back at her.

"_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be"_

Anna stared into the mirror. Deep onyx eyes stared back at her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once again I apologize for being so late with my updates.

Please review and tell me what you think and that you forgive me.


	7. Chapter 6

Convictions

Convictions

AN: Don't own Harry Potter. The Heart Won't Lie is by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts._

**Parsletongue.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_And I believe that Jesus  
Looks down here and sees us_

"_Love Me If You Can" –Toby Keith_

Chapter 6

Anna whipped around to come face to face with… nothing.

There was no one, or nothing, there. She turned to look in the mirror again and the onyx eyes were gone.

Anna fought down the sob that threatened to bubble forth. Shaking her head she retreated from the bathroom and her treacherous mirror.

Anna stepped into her bedroom and stared blankly at the empty room. The aching loneliness pressed in on her and she dressed quickly in baggy sweatpants and a tank top before fleeing to her office.

She slipped into her office, closing and locking the door behind her, before rapping her knuckles against the frame of a painting.

The raven in the painting cawed once before the painting swung open and Anna stepped through into a private training room.

If she couldn't simply forget then she would force herself.

Anna stretched before beginning to jog laps around the room, starting at a comfortable pace.

It wasn't good enough; her mind kept racing and her heart kept breaking.

Soon she was forcing herself to sprint laps around the room till her lungs threatened to burst and her legs to turn to mush.

Panting and sweating she moved from running to practicing fierce, brutal, martial arts moves. Focusing all her energy on doing them at top speed and correctly.

Onyx eyes flashed through her mind and Anna faltered, nearly collapsing. She panted as she swung her fists, beating as hard as she could into a defenseless punching bag.

"_Looking back over the years  
Of all the things I've always meant to say  
But words didn't come easily  
So many times through empty fears  
Of all of the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
So scared of who might be answering."_

Anna shrieked and twirled swinging her leg out, hitting the bag with full force and sending it flying. It snapped from its chain and hit the wall indenting and damaging the ancient stone wall.

"_You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away."_

The woman growled ferally before returning to punching and kicking viciously and gracefully and imaginary opponents.

"_Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
but there's one thing that wont change  
I know I've tried  
the heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart wont lie.__"_

Anna howled her anguish and dropped to her knees slamming her fists into the mats. The floor shuddered and rippled under her fists.

Severus glanced up from the potion he was brewing. He glared at the stained stone ceiling before returning his attention to the silver concoction which was giving off golden smoke.

"_Long after tonight  
will you still hear my voice through the radio  
Old desires make us act carelessly  
Long after tonight, after the fire  
after the scattered ashes fly  
through the four winds blown and gone  
Will you come back to me?__"_

Severus sighed and swallowed deeply. The potion he was working on was one of Anna's own creations. The Potion of Waking Dreams, not the most creative of titles but the potion it self was amazing.

It created a reality in the mind of the drinker so perfect the dream couldn't be distinguished from reality.

Severus scowled and swung out his arm, knocking the cauldron from the flame and spilling its contents all over the floor, rendering the potion useless.

"_You try to live your life from day to day  
but seeing you across the room tonight  
just gives me away.__"_

Severus, with a low snarl, picked up the cauldron and spotted enough potions remaining for one dose. He reached out before he could think and ladled out the potion and drank it down in one swallow.

Severus began coughing and dropped the cauldron again, cracking it. He dropped to his knees grasping at his throat.

He nearly jumped from his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder and as the pain eased from his throat he looked up into the most beautiful amber eyes.

"Anna."

"_Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
but there's one thing that wont change  
I know I've tried  
the heart wont lie  
you can live your alibi  
who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
the heart won't lie.__"_

Severus smiled up at his angel as a breeze created ripples along the empty potion and stirred papers and his robes, leaving the woman untouched.

"_Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
but there's one thing that wont change  
I know I've tried  
the heart wont lie  
you can live your alibi  
who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
the heart won't lie.__"_

Anna stared into the full length mirrors that hung along the walls of her training room. She shuddered as she stared at the man standing next to her.

The reflection lifted his hand and rest it on her shoulder. Anna placed her hand on her shoulder, over the hand that wasn't there.

Tears leaked from Amber eyes and onyx eyes softened. "Severus."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sorry this took so long.

And I must apologize again because I had forgotten the direction I wished to go with this so this is more of a filler chapter.

Please review. It makes me happy.


	8. Chapter 7

Convictions

AN: Don't own Harry Potter. Or the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts._

**Parsletongue.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_And if you asked him he would say  
I'm a man of my convictions  
Call me wrong, call me right  
But I bring my better angels to every fight  
"Love me If You Can" –Toby Keith_

Chapter 7

Harry and Draco sat side by side atop the Astronomy Tower. Harry stared up at the stars with a look of wonder on his face.

Draco was staring with a look of wonder too. Just not at the stars.

Anna stood amongst the shadows, watching the pair intently. She could see the awe and admiration the blonde boy had for her godson. Seeing the look she felt that maybe the little dragon would be good for him.

"Draco." Harry shifted to look at the slightly blushing blonde.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish you could fly with the stars?"

Draco turned to study the sky and the stars. "Sometimes, when there were times I needed to get away."

Harry tilted his head to the side and studied the blonde. "Get away?"

Draco shrugged. "My father had a volatile temper. He never laid a hand on me, but words can cut deeper sometimes."

Harry gently took Draco's hand, surprising the blonde, "I understand."

Anna watched the two sadly. _I should have done more._ _I'm so sorry my little angel._

"Do you?" Draco asked softly, studying the brunette sitting next to him, this time openly.

Harry nodded. "Until I turned 11, I was little more than a house elf to my Aunt and Uncle, and a punching bag for my cousin and his friends."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "I'm sorry Harry."

The emerald-eyed beauty shrugged. "What's past is past. It cannot be changed now. Besides I have someone now, who more than makes up for it."

"Do you mean Professor Black?" Draco asked softly.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she's great."

Anna blushed and smiled softly, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you." The whisper went unheard by the two, as she was sure it would. Certain, now, that Harry was in good hands Anna faded into the shadows and head for her room.

Talon studied Anna as she walked up. **You are returning late my dear.**

**I know.** Anna paused and studied the great griffin for some time before reaching up and resting her hand against his neck. **If only I could have met you then.**

**My mate and I would love you just as much.** Talon smiled gently at the girl he had had come to see as one of his own children.

**How is the old basilisk anyway?**

**As scaly as ever my dear one.** Talon purred softly.

Anna laughed and nodded. Talon swung open allowing the young woman entrance. She moved into the living room and sat in her chair before the fire and waited for the griffin to join her.

Talon stretched languidly and sprawled in his painting above Anna's mantel. She woman smiled and shook her head. **How are you, really?**

The griffin tilted his head. **Would you like me to come down?**

Anna sighed and rubbed at her face. **Please.** She watched intently as Talon stood and his painting began to glow a gentle silver.

The glow grew in intensity until it was nearly blinding and a large form stepped down from the painting and landed with a soft 'thud' on the floor before her. The glow disappeared and before her stood Talon, in the flesh. **I don't understand why you and Salazar never passed that spell on.**

**We felt it was too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands.** Talon lay down on the floor and rest his large head on Anna's lap.

It was a very little known fact that, meaning only Anna knew, that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were still very much alive and well. They remained in Hogwarts.

The mates had created a very powerful spell that allowed them to travel from painting to painting and into the real world.

What Harry Potter hadn't know when he traveled into the Chamber of Secrets was that there was a set of rooms behind the area that the basilisk had slept in. Those rooms were where Salazar and Godric resided.

Anna gently stroked at Talon's face. **If only I really was your child.**

Something flickered in the griffin's amber eyes and Anna tilted her head to the side and watched as the large beast adverted his gaze.

**What's the matter?**

Talon nuzzled at the woman's hand. **It is nothing my dear.**

Anna knew better than that, but she decided not to push the issue. She sadly rubbed at her eyes and leaned back against her sofa.

**How are you little serpent?**

Tears began to roll down her cheeks once again. **I didn't realize that being close to him would hurt so much. I miss him.**

With a sigh Talon rose and Anna watched as his form began to change. With the shifting of muscle, bone, and tissue where Talon stood was now Godric Gryffindor in all his masculine glory.

Godric Gryffindor wasn't a large man but he was decently tall and lean muscled, like a cat, with stunning amber eyes and creamy pale skin, he made an impressive picture. "My dear little serpent."

The not so ancient wizard sat down next to Anna and wrapped his arms around the delicate woman. "Why does it hurt so much?" She looked up at him with dull eyes.

"Love is a strange thing. It can make you so strong and yet still so weak." The griffin ran his hand through the woman's hair. "You still love him."

Anna bit back a sob and buried her face into his shoulder. She clung to the griffin animagus like her life depended on it. "Yes."

Godric ran his fingers through her hair and sighed. "Things will get better."

"How can you be sure?" Anna's voice was muffled and strained.

The blonde swallowed and continued to run his fingers through her hair. He held her close. He couldn't bring himself to say the real reason. "Because I know."

(Time skip)

Godric sat on the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand, staring into the dying fire. Anna sat in her chair, slouched over a guitar, gently plucking the strings. "It's been so long."

Godric swallowed half his drink. "You need this."

Anna sighed and nodded slowly. "I don't know what to do."

The griffin animagus turned his attention to Anna, studying her intently. "You do."

Her lower lip trembled and she stared at him with tired eyes. "Why that one?"

"Because it's the truth." He finished off his drink. "And that's what we both need right now."

Anna began top strum the strings of the guitar. The first few notes are slow in coming, but the more she plays the more it resembles a melody.

_"I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears,_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile,_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.."_

Godric watched as the young woman closes her eyes, losing herself in the song. He feels his heart squeeze in his chest, trying its damndest not to break for her.

Anna fought the urge to cry as memories flutter through her mind, all of them touching and hurting her heart. Onyx exyes, with hints of silver and indigo and midnight, flash through her eyes. She watches in her minds eye as Severus, Lily, and her sit near the lake at the end of another day and simply enjoy one another's presence.

_"I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie."_

Godric leaned forwards and closes his eyes, fighting down the urge to scream or cry. How could he let someone he loved so much, hurt so badly? He felt like a failure.

Anna remembered how proud Severus had looked when he spoke of his beautiful younger sister, and the hatred in which he spoke of his father. How much he hated that he looked like the man and could see his eyes looking back at him in his very own reflection.

_"He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine."_

Tears began to form along Anna'sa lashes, before rolling down her cheeks. She had, had a crush on him since third year but said nothing, afraid to hurt their friendship. She had realized she was in love with him in fifth year. Only Lily knew the truth.

Godric ached to lean forward and wipe the tears away, but he couldn't. It wasn't his place, and she needed the chance to heal.

_"He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you..."_

Flashes of his onyx eyes, flecked with midnight and deep indigo, and violet. Flashes of his long fingers taking her hand. She ached as she could count the number of times he truly smiled on one hand.

_"He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle."_

_For someone so smart, how can he be so blind? _The tears poured down her face. Her heart squeezed in her chest, trying not to burst, trying not to break.

Anna's voice cracked as she sang. Every memory, every moment, she had with Severus Snape flashed through her mind. They threatened to break her and drive her insane.

_"Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie."_

Anna dropped to her knees and shoved the guitar away. It landed with a dull thud, sounding much like her heart.

Godric squeezed his eyes shut. "Why is that song so important?"

Anna sobbed and slammed her fists into the floor, trying to drown out the sound of her heart, and of her mentor and friend, and shove away all the memories.

Godric dropped to his knees before Anna and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly. "Why?!"

"Because it's the truth!" Anna sobbed. "It's the truth!" She collapsed into the griffin animagus.

Godric slowly rocked back and forth, craddling the young woman. "You must tell him."

"I can't."

"If you don't you will never be able to heal, never able to move on." He squeezed her gently. "Trapped forever in limbo."

Anna sniffled and hiccuped. "It will hurt."

Godric took her chin in his fingers and lifted her face so he could look in her eyes. Eyes remarkably similar to his own. "Pain lets us know we are alive."

She closed her eyes and sighed. With a slight nod she sat back and Godric let her go. "Looks like tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Godric snorted and shook his head. "Sal and I will be keeping an eye on you. Don't worry."

"That's what I'm worried about."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Oh my god, finally. I'm so sorry about the really long wait. My computer crapped out and I had to wait to get a new one.

I hope this chapter will aide in making up for the wait. The next one will hopefully be up soon. And I will try my best to update my other stories soon as well. Bare with me please.

Send me reviews of encouragement, I really need them!


	9. Chapter 8

Convictions

AN: Don't own Harry Potter.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts and writing._

**Parsletongue.**

"_You may not like where I'm going __But you sure know where I stand Hate me if you want to, love me if you can"_

"_Love Me If You Can" -Toby Keith_

Chapter 8

"You need to concentrate, Harry." Anna stood facing the frowning teen.

"I'm trying." He grumbled, glaring at his hands, which simply refused to transform into the taloned fingers of his dragon form. "But it's hard to focus with Talon reading so loud."

Said griffin looked up from his book, tilting his head. **What?** He asked innocently.

Anna had expected Harry to be surprised by the griffin lying on the rug, before the fireplace, in her office. The boy had merely shrugged it off and asked what the griffin was reading.

Anna sighed. "All right. Let's take a break." She rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "Go ahead and help Talon finish researching your form."

Harry plopped down next to the griffin and picked up one of the many books he had scattered around him. "I can't believe I'm actually a dragon. What was the name again?"

**Due to the shape of your scales and talons, we have narrowed it down to Hungarian horntail and Peruvian viper tooth. **Talon gestured to two open books. **Due to your affinity for rapid flight, and the copper colored talons, we believe it's the viper tooth.**

Harry nodded. "Cool." He began to read the information on said dragon, from the book on his lap.

Anna watched the pair with a soft smile. She quietly sat down on the edge of her desk, and tilted her head thoughtfully.

Harry looked up. "What?"

Anna smiled wider. "Nothing, angel."

The young boy blushed, and tilted his head. "You feel different?"

"Oh?"

Talon watched Harry, interested in his assessment.

Harry nodded. "It feels like you've come to a decision about something. Like you're determined."

"I have." Anna hopped off her desk, causing her robes to flutter around her. "But that's for a later date. Right, now, let's get back to work."

Harry rose, setting the book off to the side.

"Now, let's try something a little different." Anna stood before Harry. "You saw the picture of the dragon. Call it forwards, focus on it, every detail."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the image of the small, quick flying, dragon. The way it was built, the way it moved, every detail he could remember.

"Good." Annd stood softly. "Now imagine your hands becoming like the dragons. Starting at the tips of your fingers, imagine your nails growing, changing shape and color. Now, your fingers, the backs of your hands and your palms." Anna watched as Harry's hands slowly began to change. She grinned, but kept her voice even. "Now open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes, blinking rapidly, before looking down at his hands. He gasped, causing his hands to rapidly revert to their human form, in his surprise.

"Good job, Harry." Anna hugged the boy. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Let's try this again, this time with your eyes open. Focus on the image and my voice."

Harry nodded, and watched his hands.

"Now, imagine your hands changing. Starting at the tips of your fingers-"

After a few minutes, Anna began to worry that Harry wouldn't be able to, but after another minute his finger nails slowly began to turn the color of copper, then grow and become long painted talons. His fingers began to grow onyx scales and lengthen.

Harry grinned and cheered softly once he managed to get up to his wrists transformed, and was able to hold it that way.

Anna smiled. "Wonderful. The more you do it, the faster and easier it will become."

Talon made a soft clicking noise, and the woman nodded.

"What?" Harry asked after he changed his hands back.

"Harry," Anna looked the boy straight in the eye, "I want your word that you will not try this on your own. Transforming can be dangerous without a practiced animagus around to help."

Harry nodded. "I promise Anna."

The woman gently squeezed Harry's shoulder. "And I don't want you to breathe a word of this to anyone. Think of this as a secret weapon."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Can I tell Draco? It might be good for him to learn, too. Will you teach him?"

Anna was surprised that he hadn't asked to tell the two-thirds of the Golden Trio. She nodded slightly. "Very well, but remember, the walls outside of my rooms have ears."

Harry grinned. "So you will teach him too?"

"If he wants to learn."

Harry let out an excited cheer, and turned to race out of the room. "Oh." He turned, and gave Anna a peck on her cheek. "I'm gonna go find Draco, and tell him! Can we train more tomorrow?"

Anna smiled, and nodded.

Harry cheered again, and was gone in a flash.

Talon chuckled softly. **You made his day.**

The woman nodded and moved to sit down next to the griffin. **I wonder though, why he didn't ask about his friends.**

**You mean Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?**

Anna nodded as she leaned against the griffin's side, picking up the book Harry had set down. **A viper tooth, huh?**

Talon smirked. **Makes sense with his wicked temper.**

Anna chuckled and scanned over the information. **Swiftest in flight, about 15 feet in length, short horns and ridge markings, venomous bite… we shall have to watch him carefully.**

Talon nodded and titled his head, reading over Anna's shoulder. **When are you gonna tell him the truth?**

**I haven't the slightest idea of what your are speaking.** She flipped the page to continue reading.

The griffin growled softly. **You know exactly what I am talking about. I'm surprised he didn't catch on to what you said. I would have thought he would.**

Anna frowned. **He was excited about his accomplishment. And I will tell him when I am good and ready.** With that she rose and stormed from the room.

Talon grunted. **Good going, Gryffindor.**

(Page break.)

Anna marched towards the library, grumbling under breath as she did so. Students scattered out of her way, frightened of their professor's mood.

Entering the large library, she waved distractedly at Mrs. Pince, she marched straight through to the Restricted Section. She had revenge on her mind, in the way of a prank.

Anna just had to find the right book. She turned around a corner and her fingers began to dance lightly along the spines of the books.

Her fingers stilled over a book. _Genealogy of the Hogwarts Four __by Howard Hufflepuff. _"Hmm." Intrigued, Anna drew the book from its place.

She riffled through the book, when a passage caught her eye.

_It is a little known fact that Godric Gryffindor bore three children-_

"Interesting, they actually used the word bore. He must know the truth then. It's a wonder why they let him print it, though…. It is the Restricted Section."

_-bore three children. Two sons and a daughter._

_The first son, Gawen -named for Godric's father-, had his maternal father's-_

Anna burst out laughing. "Maternal father? Oh, ho, he will never live that down."

_-maternal father's build and golden hair and his paternal father's emerald eyes. His second son, Lucifer -named for Salazar's grandfather-, had his maternal father's eyes and build, while having his paternal father's dark hair._

_It wasn't till nearly one thousand years later, that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had their fifth child, the only girl._

_She took mostly after her maternal father, Godric, in appearance, though taking after Salazar's fair build and almond shaped eyes._

Anna's eyes narrowed. "What's with this book? They don't have a daughter, especially one born so late." She was hesitant though.

_The daughter, named Annalise -after Salazar's mother-, Marie -after Godric's-…_'

Anna's mind blanked and the book tumbled from nerveless fingers. She turned on her heel and raced through the library, heading for the Chamber of Secrets.

If she had stopped to think on the book, she would have noticed it disappear into wisps of black smoke when it hit the floor.

(Page break.)

"SALAZAR! GODRIC!"

The entrance to said founders' rooms slammed open, cracking the walls with its force.

Both founders raced into the room, Godric in the lead. "Anna! What is the matter? Are you all right?"

Salazar's hands glowed a poisonous green light, ready to defend his heir from danger.

Anna growled, trying to control her fluctuating magic. She ground out. "Am I your daughter?"

The green light around Salazar's hands flickered, and then faded out, as the two men shared a stricken look.

"Answer me!"

Salazar sighed, and ran a hand through his long inky colored hair. He nodded slightly. "Yes."

Glass objects around the room shattered. Neither man flinched. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you give me away?" Anna's voice was strained.

Godric stepped forwards, and reached out, Anna flinched away. Pain flickered in his eyes. "We wanted to give you a normal life."

Anna barked laughter. "Normal? The Blacks hated me. I was ostracized and tormented. I was never a part of that family and they made sure I knew it."

"Anna-" Salazar reached for his youngest.

An alarm went off and Anna glanced at her watch. She looked up and sneered at the two founders. "It seems I am late for a meeting." She straightened, and swept from the room, looking the role of a perfectly trained pureblood.

Salazar reached out and clutched Godric's hand. Both looked devastated and torn.

(Page break.)

Anna strode into the near empty Great Hall, striding for the long wooden stage, where Severus stood waiting.

The man quirked an eyebrow. "You're late."

Anna growled and the doors slammed closed with a resounding bang, echoing in the large room, causing the spy to wince. "Shall we begin?" Anna snarled.

Severus blanked his face, and slid into a dueler's stance.

The enraged woman sent a first year spell at Severus, though the power behind it was far beyond what any first year could muster.

Severus quickly erected a higher level shield, deflecting the spell into the ceiling, disrupting the intricate magical sky, turning the moon into a burning purple sun.

Neither duelist paid much attention to it.

Anna sent another powered up first year spell.

Severus was forced to dodge, instead of deflect. He winced at the sheer force of the spell knocked him back a few paces.

Anna's amber eyes flashed dangerously as she flung a second year spell, then a fourth, than a seventh, then a spell that was well beyond any Hogwarts level.

Severus managed to dodge the first spell, then deflect the second, but the third caught him by surprise. The spell singed his left arm and he spun away, directly into the path of the fourth spell.

It slammed into his chest and knocked him back, almost sending him over the end of the stage.

"Anna!" He placed a hand over his aching ribs. "That's enough!"

He was forced to duck and roll under a vicious looking spell. The woman growled and sent a brilliant red one at the floor.

The stage rumbled, and rippled, knocking Severus off his feet. He bit back a groan when he felt his wrist snap when he landed on it.

Rising to his knees, he cradled his wrist to his chest. "Anna, stop!"

A torrent of flame burst from her wand, she shifted her hand, and cracked the flames like a whip.

"Anna!" Severus summoned a shield, and the fiery whip snapped off the dome just inches from his head. The heat blast back the man's hair, and robes, and turned his skin a brilliant pink.

The whip snapped down again, and again, the heat becoming unbearable in the dome.

Severus winced when he heard the first crack form a long the only protection between him and the enraged woman before him.

The whip fell again, and the cracks began to form like a spider web across the dome. Until it shattered.

Anna's whip disappeared, and a dark blue light formed at the end of her wand.

The light shot from the end of her wand, dispersing the air as it barreled on.

It slammed into Severus like a giant's fist, knocking him backwards, and slamming him into the far wall.

His impact cracked, and indented the wall, leaving a small crater. Onyx eyes fluttered, and he fell to the ground in a broken heap.

Severus tried to lift his head, and looked at Anna. He shifted, and reached out. "Anna." It came out in barely more than a breath. He collapsed, unconscious, and his wand rolled away from nerveless fingers.

Anna's eyes fluttered, and she shook her head. "Severus?" Her eyes landed on the broken man, and she gasped.

Racing to him, she launched herself from the stage, and landed on her knees, coming to his side. Her hands fluttered around him, unable to touch him. "Oh, Severus."

Noticing his wand, she scooped it u,p and cradled it a moment, before placing it in her robe pocket.

She rose, levitating Severus, and rushed from the room, careful not to jostle the man too much.

Anna practically flew down the corridor, bursting into the Hospital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey!"

The older woman's door burst open and she rushed out. "Yes? What is it?"

Anna carefully settled Severus on an out of the way bed, and stepped back, revealing him to the medi-witch.

Pomfrey gasped, and rest a hand against her throat. "What happened?"

Tears began to spill from Anna's amber eyes. "Me." She trembled, and collapsed, into a chair that Pomfrey hastily summoned to keep her from hitting the floor. She hunched forwards, and sobbed.

The medi-witch wanted to comfort the woman, but quickly turned to her patient. With a quick flick of her wand, the curtains snapped closed around the three.

Pomfrey cast spell after spell, stunned by the damage to the man. The only time she had seen him in worse condition was after he had "failed" the Dark Lord one time.

The woman grimaced. _A broken wrist and ankle. Three cracked, and bruised, ribs. Internal bleeding, a third degree burn, first degree burns, a concussion, a split lip, and major cranial bruising. What happened?_

She healed the minor wounds easily enough, and then summoned blood replenishing potions, two different burn salves, bone healing potions, bruise salves, and pain numbing potions.

Three hours later, she stumbled back from her patient. She had done what she could, and now only time would tell if he would wake up.

Pomfrey turned to Anna. "What-" The words died on her lips.

The younger woman stared at Severus with such haunted, broken, eyes that the medi-witch couldn't begin to question her.

Pomfrey bit her lip, before turning, and exciting through the curtains. She would go check on her two other patients, a Gryffindor firstie and Ravenclaw seventh year, before returning to her room.

Anna moved forwards, and sat on the edge of Severus' bed. Gently, she took his hand. "Oh, Severus, I am so, so, sorry. Please, wake up."

She sobbed, and cradled his hand against her cheek. "Please, Severus, don't go."

The man didn't stir.

Anna took a shuddering breath, and began to transform. Feathers the color of burnt gold, and copper, began to grow along her body. Her arms became wings of flaming gold plumage. Long tail feathers grew in golden warmth.

In the woman's place, a dark golden phoenix stood. The stunning creature's, onyx flecked, amber eyes flickered as she trilled softly. Her golden crown feathers ruffled, as she nuzzled gently at Severus' cheek.

When she received no response, the phoenix tilted her head, and began to sing a mournful tune.

Pomfrey, about to walk past, stilled and peaked through the curtain, thinking the phoenix to be Fawkes. She did not recognize the beautiful bird, but gasped when she realized Anna was no where in sight.

Glowing tears began to leak from the phoenix's eyes. They fell in gently drops, landing on Severus' cheek and throat, before disappearing.

Pomfrey's hand covered her mouth, and she disappeared back into her rooms, not wanting to intrude on the private moment any longer.

Severus' eyes fluttered, before opening. His onyx gaze focused on the phoenix, studying him intently with sad amber eyes. He sat up carefully, and the phoenix shifted to stand on his knees.

He studied the beautiful bird, before reaching up to gently stroke her head.

She closed her eyes, and trilled softly, nuzzling at his hand.

"Anna?" He questioned softly.

The phoenix trilled sadly, and ducked her head.

"You saved me."

She gave a sharp jerk of her head in a negative response.

Severus withdrew the phoenix pendant, from where it hid under the collar of his robes.

The phoenix studied it, softly trilling as she tilted her head.

The man sighed. "I still love you, Anna."

Cooing in surprise, her head snapped up to stare at Severus with wide eyes.

"Anna, please."

The phoenix shifted, and transformed, at the edge of the bed. She bit her lip, tears in her eyes. "Severus, I-" she dropped her eyes, and turned her face a way.

Severus turned her face back to him, cradling her chin. "Do you love me?"

Anna swallowed and her lips parted.

It's taken me forever but I've started work on Convictions again. I'm hoping that the long chapter will make up some for the wait… well maybe.

Ha! And it's a cliffhanger. *ducks sharp point objects*

Well anyways, read and review. Please! Pretty please!


End file.
